


Bring Them Home

by female_overlord_3



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex and The Jacket, Alex is his Dom, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dealing With Trauma, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Feelings, Find out what happens to him in Ch 10!, Fluff, Frottage, I change my mind i might not fix Maria, I tagged what I tagged!, It was jesse manes cause of course it was, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of Gun Violence, Mentions of Star Wars, Mentions of Suicide, Michael is a sub, Panic/Anxiety Attack, Possessive Alex Manes, and communication, and it wasn't me for once, and we get Malex, any complaints or concerns can be asked in the comments, best dad Arturo Ortecho, but we also get explicit because Malex said so, cause as I said Michael is a Sub, cause someone made everyone sad and depressed, for everyone, future tags to be added, huh that's a tag, i still don't know how to tag, if I can finally end this damn thing, instant Alex & Isobel friendship, mentions of abuse, my first set of tags didn't save which was a pity, not teenage drama with adults, rating will change when i get to the 'fun stuff', slow Michael & Kyle friendship, sorry Maria s2 has ruined you but I can fix that too, sue me, this fic is now powered by spite and sadness, we are diverging from 1x12, we want people solving their problems and being happy, where nothing blows-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: They will come back and save everyone
Relationships: Alex Manes & Isobel Evans, Alex Manes & Kyle Valenti, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 74
Kudos: 103





	1. Not this time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlxSteele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/gifts), [caitlesshea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/gifts), [ViolettaValery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettaValery/gifts).



> THIS GIFT IS TO EVERYONE BECAUSE AGAIN WE'VE BEEN FUCKED OVER BY ANOTHER SHOW WHEN ALL WE WANT IS JUST SOME DECENT QUEER CONTENT DAMMIT.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex can feel the fierce look she's sending to him and it helps him focus. He's getting Michael out of here then they're coming back for her and everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this dumb idea consumed me and doesn't want to leave me. How season 2 is going fuels that. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> GUESS WHO SAW THAT INSANELY STUPID INTERVIEW AND IS GONNA START POSTING THIS OUT OF SPITE. SEASON 2 IS DEAD AND I'M FRANKENSTEINING MY OWN!

The sparks sting his fingers and he lets out a frustrated noise. Michael feels frantic, like he’s the one trapped behind glass but he’s not she is she’s- who is she?

Rolling his shoulders back, he extends an arm.

“Do this the old-fashion way then.”

He starts to force the glass to break, pushing invisible pressure to create a crack that’ll- the small croak from the woman stops him and his eyes flick to hers behind the glass, who’s glowing hand is pressed against it.

Taking slow hesitant steps, Michael raises his hand to meet hers, unknown tremors running through him causing it to shake. Even though there’s glass between them… he can feel her and then there’s no glass and things are different.

Now a young beautiful blonde woman smiles adoringly at him as their hands lace together, telling him so much without a single word being said. It’s not just words, no it’s also _feelings_ and _emotions_ , everything Michael feels like he’s been missing since he woke up all those years ago. It’s the youth and happiness he had before it was slowly stripped away over time.

The moment is broken after what feels like forever but isn’t enough. It’s not enough no he needs to feel it again he needs-

“Mom.” The word tears its way from his chest and comes out like a wounded and broken thing. “You’re my- you’re-.”

She’s smiling back at him, in such a soft and tender way it feels like it’s burning Michael’s skin. He’d burn forever to keep that smile on her face and this feeling, but then everything rushes back to him, everything she said to warn him.

_You can’t break the glass. I love you. You need to run. There’s an alarm that’ll destroy us all. I’m so happy. You’re alive! You need to stay safe! I’ve missed you so much. You found me Rath. Michael._

Michael’s mind is at war. Heed her warnings or do whatever it takes to save her, them, everyone.

A hand comes down on his shoulder and he jerks away ready to fight whoever it is, ready to kill to protect them.

But it’s just Alex. Alex giving him a worried look as his hand moves to cup Michael’s neck.

“Guerin? What’s wrong, your crying and Kyle said-”

He latches onto Alex and holds on for dear life.

Alex easily holds him, concern pouring off him as he looks to the woman Kyle said Michael felt like he knew.

She’s smiling and staring with such care at Michael, that Alex instantly knows who she is. Her eyes move to him and there’s curiosity then hope and… joy.

He holds Michael tighter and lets him ride out everything he’s feeling, be the anchor in his storm for once. Alex knows they don’t have much time until they need to leave but he can give Michael this at least.

“Alex.” Michael's whole body sags into him. Alex waits for him to gather his words.

“We have to- we need- save them. Please we need to save them.” He all but begs and everything Kyle told Alex, what he finally saw for himself, it all finally settles in his mind.

War changed him and he's done things that will forever be burned into his soul to corrode it black but he can do something good now, fix something his own family and the nation he was told to fight for have done. He will be right by Michael's side if he wants to tear this building down to the ground.

But they need more time and info. They need to make a plan.

Alex shifts their positions, both his hands moving to hold Michael's face so he can look into his eyes and _show_ Michael that what he's about to say hurts him too, hurts them both.

“We will Guerin. I swear to any higher being we will save them but not now. We need to go and you can't be seen.” 

Michael shakes his head frantically because no he- he can't just leave her!

Alex can see Michael's getting close to losing it and brings their foreheads together.

"Hey hey we need to be smart, think. We'll come back and get them all out okay. I promise okay _I swear_ to you because you're my family Michael so she's mine too. Michael please." Alex can feel the tears trying to fall. "Please I can't lose you too. We need to go."

"Go." A soft voice croaks.

Both Michael and Alex look to the old woman.

Alex can feel the fierce look she's sending to him and it helps him focus. He's getting Michael out of here then they're coming back for her and everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me about the show and these 2 and anything! MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE AND FINISH MY OTHER FICS.


	2. Captain Alex Manes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jesus." Is all Alex can say but Kyle gets it. Caulfield was way more than they realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I please get more badass Alex!

All but dragging them out while remaining hidden was tricky and his leg won't like him real soon but Alex did it. 

Before Alex got to Michael, he did as best he could to gather as much information and leave Flint with a vague memory of his visit.

-

While Flint was distracted and went on his honest to god monologue, Alex easily used a handy dandy stun gun to knock him out. A quick pat down and removal of all weapons and personal phone, which Alex quickly cloned to his tablet, then tied him to his chair. With a view of all the footage he was able to spot Kyle trying to hide in a hallway but no Michael. Doing his best not to worry he focused on bringing Kyle to him first by sending him texts to direct him. As he led Kyle, Alex uploaded as much info as he could and kept an eye on Flint. He was only able to retrieve about fifty years worth before Flint started to stir but this time he used a small syringe that had a low dose of something he picked up back in Baghdad. A mix of a mild anesthesia and memory blocker that should buy them an hour at most.

That's when Kyle came in.

His eyes flicked back and forth between Alex and Flint before shaking his head. "You know what I don't want to know. Tell me what to do, then I'll be out front while you go handle Guerin. I think he needs you man because we found others and i'm talking 'still alive but held in captivity possibly feral' others of his kind and I have no idea what to do. He says he knows one of them Alex and I don't want to even think about that. My questions can wait til we're far away and I don't feel like puking. Our fathers did this and whatever happened to my dad well I don't care anymore and I hope all the bad he did got back to him."

"Jesus." Is all Alex can say but Kyle gets it. Caulfield was way more than they realized.

"Where?"

Kyle notices the screens and looks them over. "There." He points to the one on the far right. "One floor up those stairs then into this huge room full of cells. He should be there."

Alex just nods distracted and ready to get to Michael before focusing.

"Keep watch and keep uploading files to that tablet for another ten minutes before unplugging it and untying Flint. Lean him over the desk and make it look like he fell asleep if you can. We need to leave and my dad can't know we were here."

Those were Alex's parting words as he navigated his way to Michael and found him crying in front of the cell of an old woman.

Now they're putting a bit of distance between them with Kyle driving and Alex holding onto a distressed Michael.

"The cabin. I have everything from the base backed up to my laptop. We can go through the files, see if Jim left us anything that could help or at least make a plan to free them."

Kyle knows what he saw and unless Max has enough juice to heal them all, there's no way they can save them all. "Alex they were feral and in my medical opinion, very traumatized and very dangerous."

"Kyle. It's his mom." Alex gives him a gutted look.

"Shit."

"If we can at least just save her then fine but Michael and I are not leaving her there."

The car falls silent. Kyle focuses on driving while Alex keeps a tight hold on Michael, formulating what they need to do next and any possible plans. Michael is losing the battle to stay awake, the rush of everything his mom gave him and the revelation of finding her, more of them, it's too much for him to handle. 

Alex notices when he goes limp and Michael's face presses into his chest.

Now that Michael's safe and asleep, Alex lets himself fall apart just a little bit. All the horror and sorrow at what they found, what his family has done and still do. The plans for bio-weapons, the captives, Flint, Michael's own mother being there. All Alex can do is whisper apologies into Michael's hair and give himself this one moment to stem the never ending guilt that continues to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is much longer!


	3. All of my heart one last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you're ruined well so am I."
> 
> Alex doesn't know if Michael's trying to comfort him or remind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO APPARENTLY THINGS GOT WORSE????? SO FUCK IT HERE'S CHAPTER 3!

Kyle and Alex all but collapse once they make their way inside the cabin and to the couch. Michael hesitantly follows and looks around, finally seeing where Alex has been staying since his return.

"Mi-Gueirn could you get me my laptop? In the kitchen, second shelf next to the fridge underneath a wooden panel in the left wall."

Michael does as he asks, laptop in hand and out of the kitchen until he pauses at the hallway to Alex's room, a familiar feeling tugging at him like a sirens call he can't resist.

Alex watches with exhaustion clouding his mind, only realizing once Michael disappears from view what he might find in there.

"Shit." He curses and scrambles to get to his room, limping slightly as his overexertion from earlier has finally caught up. 

Leaning heavily against the door frame Alex watches as Michael reaches towards his pillow, standing with his back to Alex and fingers brushing the fabric pillow case but pause when Alex pleading voice rings through the air. "Michael wait."

He does but doesn't look away from the pillow or what he knows is underneath it.

"Let me- I need to sit and I'll explain but just- please wait." Alex continues to plead, the desperation and exhaustion nearly drowning the words.

Michael closes his eyes shut before taking a deep breath and moving his hand away. He waits for Alex to settle at the foot of the bed and watches the process of him removing his prosthetic, letting his mind get distracted by the mechanics and how he'd improve it, make it better and easier to use. Then he removes his other shoe and shrugs off his jacket.

Alex does his best to ignore Michael's eyes but glad the focus is on him instead of the piece of alien ship hidden under his pillow.

"You can sit." He offers as he lets himself fall back and relax on his bed. "Get comfortable. Splurged and got memory foam."

Remaining silent Michael does as Alex says. He passes the laptop over, nearly forgetting he had it, and shucks off his boots and denim jacket before sitting.

"How long." Michael finally asks when Alex stays quiet.

"Before you showed me what it really was. Before I knew everything." Alex places his laptop in the nook he added then lays back to stares up at the ceiling, letting the words finally tumble free, whether from exhaustion or his need to finally say what he wants, he's not sure, it could be both.

"I found it here in the cabin in Jim Valenti's own secret underground bunker, hidden in a wall in a room where he helped Rosa get clean and Kyle and I discovered that he was not having an affair with her but was actually her father. I found it and was going to give it to you when I found out you were an alien but then you showed me the other pieces and you talked about leaving. I panicked."

It's both freeing to get all of this said out loud but the guilt and fear continue to press at his chest like a growing weight. "When we had that night where you said you don't look away, I was absolutely terrified you might actually leave when you joked about moving. That didn't hold a candle to the realization that you might leave the freaking planet, find a way I wouldn't be able to follow. It nearly gutted me so I decided to keep it until I felt ready to give it to you."

Sighing Alex closes his eyes and says a painful admission. "I just don't think I'd ever be ready to give it to you."

He hears the choked sound Michael makes but keeps his eyes closed. Might as well say everything he can since he has the chance.

"I know it's selfish and cruel because I've walked away so many times but I've always come back Michael, I always had you to come back to in this shit town. Sure there's Liz and Maria but I don't miss them the way I miss you. The longer I didn't see you the more I worried you'd finally leave this place and make something better for yourself, that i'd come back and you'd be gone but if you stayed on earth I could still find you and maybe we could be something too. No military. No small minded asshole small town hive minds. Just us, somewhere different where we could just be."

Alex feels hopeful even though the small simple dream he's kept at the back of his head hurts to voice. He's said what he wants, what he wants with Michael. It's one of the only things he truly wants besides keeping Michael safe. 

"If you still want to leave i'd understand. You can take the piece of your ship and go where you need to. I've had it long enough." He clenches his mouth shut before 'I've had _you_ long enough' can slip out. Alex has said too much already and of course he wants to keep fighting, for Michael and them and what's right, but Michael's so close and is the only person Alex can be weak with. He's tired, utterly exhausted and drained. He can be Captain Manes after he gets at least an hour nap. Alex can make a plan and do what he needs, now that he's said what he could since he doesn't have any other idea of what he should be doing. 

Protect Michael. Let Michael leave because it would be safer. Save his people. Save his mom. Protect them from his dad. The list continues until it starts to cycle back to the start like a never ending loop making his mind go a bit numb. It's that and sleep. He should sleep.

A loud pop jolts Alex alert and awake until he sees the shower of feathers swirling around him, none actually falling onto him or Michael, the fluffy down all settling down onto floor. Then there are hands pulling him up to face Michael, Michael who looks as devastated as he did back at Caulfield. It takes a second before Alex realizes he's being shaken.

"You said we were done Alex. You stayed away for nearly 2 months while Liz and I were trying to find a cure for my sister and when I try and talk to you, you say it's over. Then I show you something I've never shown anyone else before and you say you need time to think but now you're telling me it made you panic because you thought I'd leave?" Michael's voice steadily grew in volume until he's yelling the next part. 

"You left. You said you wanted us to be friends then didn't talk to me after. I get you needed time but Alex, all I saw was you leaving me again, that the whole alien thing became too much and you finally decided you didn't want me."

Alex hears the faint sounds of things rattling around him but he's too focused on Michael's every word.

"I would never leave Isobel or Max but in all honesty I wouldn't leave you either. The idea of rebuilding that ship and having the option to leave was the only thing that kept me sane while having to stay here. I had to stay in the same place as you father who would always find some way to remind me about what I lost. Where we thought Isobel killed Rosa and those girls and I had to lie and live with guilt. In a town who only knows me for being the town drunk and who sleeps around. In the place I had to stay to protect my sister who thought I was the killer for the last decade and believed it."

His voice is going quiet now as everything just spills from Michael's mouth, his hands holding onto Alex's shoulder his only support.

"I stayed because I knew you might come back and if I could see you again, know you didn't die in some desert that wasn't this one, that your excuse of a father didn't finally get you killed. You're the only thing I've ever wanted and who made me feel like I might have a place on this horrible rotten planet."

Michael stares into Alex's eyes, hazel burning into brown with the shift of every emotion that flashes through them and he keeps going like he can't get it out fast enough.

"But then we found others! Alex I thought we were the only ones that survived the crash. I found my mom and she loves me." He's sobbing now at the realization finally sinking in. "My whole life I've been hoping, waiting as I stare up at the sky for someone to come bring me back because no one really wants me here. Iz and Max have lives here. They got to grow up loved and with good people that I'm forever grateful for but I didn't and sometimes it hurts. You were the one who made me realize there was a different kind of love Alex, one that could be just mine and I think if your dad wasn't such a piece of shit and the world could just learn to love, if we had our chance to just be… we'd finally know what cosmic really means."

"Michael." All Alex can do is say his name as his brain tries to figure out what to say while also finding some way to provide comfort, arms already moving to pull Michael in and hold him like he did during the drive here but Michael just shakes his head with a pained laugh. 

"God and you keep saying my name like that. I don't even remember the last time you said my actual name to me but you keep saying it like it means so much more and I don't understand. You want me? As a friend? More? Not at all? Why can't we just love each other like we wanted to before everything fell apart? Why is it so hard when loving you is so easy! Do you need me to say it because I will Alex, if saying those words will make you stay I'll never stop because it's all I want to say when I look at you or even think about you. Do you think I don't? Just tell me what I have to do because I'm so tired of not knowing."

He pleads.

Alex wishes he knew the answer because it would make all of this so much easier but Michael's not the only one tired of not knowing.

"I want to say its because I've been trying to protect you this whole time and staying away meant my father did too but that turned out to be a fucking lie."

That reminder sparks anger that Alex doesn't try to smother, that he instead uses to get the words he wants to out.

"No it's because I'm broken and a mess who still can't fight the hold his abusive father has on him. I don't know either Michael and it's ripping me apart. I want you, never stopped wanting you this whole time but I've never gotten to get what I want. Maybe with my dad gone and all this extra stuff that always gets in the way, we could finally get what we want but that's not how life works."

He lets his head fall and his forehead lands against Michael's shoulder. He's too tired to hold it up nor has the strength to say this to Michael's face.

"I know you love me, it's almost like something I can feel! But I'm not good with words Michael or feelings. This is the most I've spoken about everything I feel since we last talked. I don't talk. I save it for later because there's so much I need to do and I've always had to do it. You're the only one I've ever been able to be weak with but even then I still have to fight for it."

Alex pulls away and it's almost chilling to lose Michael's heat but he really needs to lay down and thankfully Michael follows. They lay next to each other and stare at the ceiling while Alex continues.

"I think sometimes it scares me how much we love each other. Every time you give me your heart I'm terrified okay. That I'm going to ruin it. That I won't be able to handle all that love. That I'm just desperate to feel loved and you'll change your mind once you see how ruined I already am."

"If you're ruined well so am I."

Alex doesn't know if Michael's trying to comfort him or remind him.

"Because of me." He chokes out and closes his eyes as he sees that horrible moment over and over.

"Fuck we need therapy. Not because of you Alex. How could you- wait of course you would. I guess this is what happens when we only talk about it once huh?"

Michael shifts and hovers over Alex so that he's nearly straddling him but there's just enough space so they're not touching. Alex keeps his eyes closed.

"I'm going to remind you that what happened that day was not your fault. Alex that was probably the happiest and best day of my life that just happened to end so horribly. I got to finally touch you after wanting to for so long."

Alex stays quiet but Michael can see how tense he his, meaning he isn't asleep.

"Alex. Did you pick up that hammer and smash my hand?"

Alex's eyes snap open at that.

"No but it's because of-"

"Jesse Manes. It's because of him. He did this to me and he sent you away. He can try and blame you for it all he likes but I know it's his fault and his hate that did it."

The stubborn glare Alex is giving him would be hilarious if the tears Michael sees didn't hurt.

"Have you ever wanted to hurt me?" Michael questions then steamrolled on before Alex can answer. "No because you just told me you've been trying to protect me since that day. You've always been trying to protect me and it kinda pisses me off, now that I think about it, because by protecting me you've had to stay away when all i've ever wanted was for you to stay."

Taking a breath Michael once again gives Alex his heart.

"So I'm staying and you better too. I won't be level headed about freeing my mom and the others so i'm gonna need you Alex."

Alex's arms come around him and pulls him down. 

"Okay."

"Good."

Michael waits til Alex is finally asleep before gently pulling away so he can remove his belt buckle and move to the free space next to Alex. He just lays there letting everything they said sink in and enjoys the chaos go quiet when he focuses on Alex's quiet breathing. He's out before he knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are ours now. If anything the show ended at 1X12 and anything after that doesn't matter. We have the foundation and I'm ready to build.


	4. I think we might be okay now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let me talk to her?"
> 
> He just blinks at the request.
> 
> "What?"
> 
> Alex gives him that look, the 'how are you so smart yet so dumb' one Michael secretly loves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some soft things and settling after everything from the day before!

Alex feels warm and at peace which he basks in for a few drowsy seconds before realizing there's only one reason for it.

His face is pressed against Michael's chest with an arm over his waist. One of Michael's is around his shoulder and even though Alex is missing part of his limb, they still fit together. He tried not to think about it the last time they shared a bed but this one at least has more room and again: memory foam.

Alex let's himself indulge for a few more seconds before deciding to get up but then there's a knock on his door and Kyle walks in.

He freezes before grinning like a lunatic and brings out his phone. For once Alex isn't worried about being seen with Michael. If anything it being Kyle just annoys him.

Alex can only glare at him as he remains quiet so Michael can sleep a bit more.

The surprise of Kyle's phone shooting across the room and into Michael's hand, spooks both of them.

"Next time I break it Valenti. Here Alex." Michael passes it over before rolling over and buries his face into the pillow there.

“Did you guys have a pillow fight without me?”

Alex stares at him before seeing the 3 photos Kyle took. He sends one to himself before deleting them and tossing it back.

"Make yourself useful and get breakfast. I'm going to go through some of the data we got."

Kyle frowns but leaves to do as he's asked.

“You can just say you want to have sex. We’re all grown-ups here- ow!”

“It’ll be something harder than your dumb jacket Valenti!”

Alex lets out a breath when he hears Kyle's car turn on. He grabs his laptop and powers it up to see what he's missed. Checking the time they've only been asleep for 4 hours and it’s just starting to get dark. He'll grab the stuff he needs once he's sure Flint nor his dad have noticed anything.

"So you going to ignore me again?"

Alex's eyes flick to Michael who's flipped over and playing with the piece of alien ship, the material lighting up in kaleidoscope colors that follow Michael's fingers. The sight is beautiful until it brings back all the fear of Michael leaving and it takes everything in Alex to not let that fear show.

"No." 

Michael huffs because Alex's 'no' sounds like a question.

"I'm not leaving Alex. Maybe if doing so will help my people but I'm taking you with me if I can."

Michael puts the piece back under the pillow them gets up. "I'm using the bathroom then grabbing water while we wait for Valenti. I'll get the new data stuff too." 

There's hesitation before he leans across the bed and presses a quick kiss to Alex's cheek. "Do your tech magic so we can plan. I'll be back."

Alex stares after him a bit flustered as he leaves. _What the fuck?_ He thinks unsure what to do right now but then remembers something else Michael said to him: I'm taking you with me.

For some reason that helps him focus and his mind slips back into Captain Manes mode. In the 10 minutes it takes Michael to do what he said, Alex is certain his dad and brother have no clue about their visit, and that he has everything he needs to report them if need be.

True to his word, Michael comes back with water and the pack Alex took with him on their mission. He hands Alex the water first and only gives him his pack once he drank half the glass.

"I'm going to go out into the living room and check in with Iz and the others. Let you do your thing."

It feels like an excuse or test somehow, that Michael is giving him space deliberately.

"Stay." He blurts out before trying to regain some composure. "You can stay in here if you want."

For once nice things are happening and now that they apparently said everything they needed with the addition of sleep, Alex is going to ride this wave of nice for as long as possible.

"Me making a call won't distract you?" Michael questions not wanting to disturb whatever peace they've got going on right now.

"You can stay." Alex just repeats before getting more comfortable and continues where he left off.

Shaking his head Michael reclaims his spot in the bed and uses his powers to bring his phone to him to call Iz. She picks up on the second ring and starts yelling questions at him.

"Michael! Where'd you go! What happened? I felt you from wherever you are and it was a mess of things but even more concentrated. Noah's still in the pod but I keep having this weird feeling he's- that he's still conscious or something. I just- I need you right now."

The way her voice wavers nearly has Michael up and ready to leave on instinct but a quick glance to his right helps settle it.

"It's alright Iz I'm......fine now. God so much has happened and I just woke up okay but Iz we're not alone."

Isobel stays silent but Michael can _feel_ her shock that's slowly morphing to hope.

"There are others. We found others. Its- we need to plan and figure so much shit out but we're going to get answers and finally get to know what we are, where we're from." His voice is bright and cheerful, borderline excited.

This time Isobel's silence is almost tense, like shes trying to find the right words but every single one of them will hurt.

"But Michael… why does it hurt when you talk about them." She says it gently but there's unease.

"They were found at the crash." Is all he says because that's all he needs to.

There's more silence but it's one to catch their breath, regain composure so they can start getting shit done.

"Tell me what I can do."

Michael's brain tries to scramble for an answer because that's Isobel's determined voice, the one she uses when shes about to handle shit. He doesn't know if he has enough energy to get into that now.

"Guerin."

Michael tilts his head to the side to look at Alex.

"Let me talk to her?"

He just blinks at the request.

"What?"

Alex gives him that look, the 'how are you so smart yet so dumb' one Michael secretly loves. 

It's not that he doesn't get why, the _why_ is logical and if there was anyone who knew what to do next it would be Alex. The hold up is that Alex wants to talk to Isobel which means interaction between the two things he's had to keep separate for the past decade.

Reading the uncertainty Alex gently takes the phone from him. "No more secrets."

For some reason Michael wants to cry.

"Hey Isobel it's Alex Manes, i’m putting you on speaker phone. Right now I need to know what's going on your end so we can figure out a solid plan. My time-frame is that you got sick then better and something happened with your husband. Apparently he’s the fourth alien that’s been causing problems from my files and what i’ve gathered so far.”

The line is silent for a full minute before Isobel lets out a small choked sound.

“Do you… know about Rosa?”

The reminder of _that_ event is… almost too much for Michael to handle right now with everything else and whatever sliver of good he was feeling is shriveling smaller and smaller, the oppression of all the bad he’s had to carry starting to- a warm hand and the following words pause the downward spiral Michael was absolutely going to fall into.

“It was mentioned but that’s not what I asked about.” Alex’s words are almost gentle, that gentleness being the main thing helping Michael stop from sinking.

“I need to know where you’re at so we can get your people free.”

“How can I trust you?”

She says it in such a hurt and broken way, a reminder of how she’s been affected by all of this.

Alex wants to say because of Michael, of what Michael is to him, but he’s not sure that will be enough to satisfy Isobel.

Michael fully slips his hand into Alex’s and gives him an understanding look.

“Hey Iz you remember when you asked if there was anyone i’d risk anything for?” His voice is quiet as he finally says what he should’ve that night. “You and Max know i’d do anything to protect you, i’ve literally done it but… the only other person i’d risk anything for would be Alex.”

“This isn’t- why didn’t I-.”

Michael comes up with the only comparison he can. “Max had Liz. I had Alex. I at least had the chance to try something before-”

The sound of a painful gasp can be heard followed by Isobel whispering, “Rosa.”

“No Iz that was after, Rosa and what happened with Alex was just shit luck but-” He tries to reassure her.

“Your hand. That morning after your hand was mangled. I thought whatever happened caused it but you never said- Michael who did it?”

Alex can see the struggle Michael is going through for trying to finally say who hurt them that night.

“My dad.” Alex answers instead. “That day was when Michael and I finally got together but my monster of a father ruined it, like everything else I love and care about.”

Isobel goes quiet again as she let's this all sink in.

"I let my dad scare me away and think I needed to join the air force so I could finally win against him but I'm not going to turn into him and I'm going to fix whatever horrible legacy my family has started."

"I still need to see for myself that I can trust you but for now I'll accept this. After Liz used her serum on him, we put him back in one of our pods and we're waiting for Liz to make something less lethal and more as a sedative but will last longer than the powder. Max and I checked on him an hour ago but he had work and i'm staying at Max's."

"Ok Michael and I will head over to you. I'll call Liz and Kyle too. Try and call Max to have him come over when he can." Alex instructs as his brain starts to plan. "We all need to fill each other in and work as a collective instead of how divided and uninformed we all are."

"Okay. I can work with that. Planning a small group meeting will keep me distracted, thank you Alex. I'll see you both soon. Michael behave."

She says, sounding more like her old self, before hanging up.

"Still kind as ever. We'll head over in 10 while I call Kyle and you clean up your mess." Alex motions to the floor covered in feathers as he grabs his crutches and makes his way to the bathroom.

"If only it was the fun kind." He hears Michael wistfully sigh as Alex closes the bathroom door.

After Alex is done calling Kyle to tell him to go to Max's instead, he calls Cameron who goes to voicemail so he tries again until she picks up on the 5th ring.

“I’m out of the alien game now Alex, so unless you can excuse my charge for firing my gun in public while ‘drunk’ than-”

He snorts. “Give me 10 minutes and if you’re still in Roswell, head over to Max’s.”

There’s a pause before Cameron sighs. “Does it have to be Max’s. I finally ended things with him.”

“Good for you but I discovered some serious shit and would really like to have someone who can back me up.” Alex asks because sure he has Kyle but he needs someone that can confirm the military aspect, who understands.

“I am pretty intimidating. Fine see you in an hour.”

He grins as she hangs up on him.

Alex walks back into his room to see it feather free and Michael with a thread and needle he apparently found, sewing his pillow closed.

"I could've just bought a new one." He says as he picks out a new outfit.

"Why waste the money when I can just fix it." Michael retorts as his fingers move quick and almost nimble like to close up the hole he made. Lifting his head up he sees Alex taking his shirt off, the distraction causing him to prick his finger and he curses.

"I thought you said 10 minutes Alex, we usually last way longer than that private."

A shirt hits his face.

"If you think we're doing _that_ anytime soon, you're dreaming cowboy."

Alex feels a tug on his jeans and throws Michael a look.

"As much as your powers used for sex would be fun, we're not jumping into sex until we've handled everything." He pauses, "And talk like adults which includes going on at least one date."

A grin spreads across his face at the groan Michael makes. He puts a clean shirt on before he shimmies then kicks off his jeans to switch them out for a pair of softer and more comfortable ones. He leans over and quickly rolls up the pant leg over his stump.

"Fine but I will continue to flirt and by continue, I mean no more holding back." Michael stands and offers Alex a hand with a bright grin on his face once Alex has pants back on.

Alex eyes the hand unsure, so used to help being seen as him being weak or as pity for the now disabled man. He's still both surprised and happy that unlike everyone else, he doesn't flat out refuse Michael. He never truly can.

Michael sighs and gently takes Alex's hand to try and lead him to the bed. "Let me help? It's not pity Alex, I know you could land me on my ass without your fancy prosthetic," he gives another light tug, with both hand and powers, "but I actually care about you and I take care of the people I care about."

They stand there, Michael patiently waiting for whatever Alex decides. Alex still hesitates before letting out a deep breathe and accepts the offer.

"You just want to look at my prosthetic again." He snarks as he sets his crutches down and sits on his bed, Michael kneeling in front of him, his grin from earlier returning as he puts his hands up in mock surrender.

"You caught me. I want to make it so that something you need to walk doesn't hurt you or doesn't look like its made by a 12 year old. Plus a little side project will keep me distracted when I might need a break from all the crazy stuff."

Alex's prosthetic and sock floats over and settles next Michael, who gives it a quick once over before he makes grabby hands at Alex's stump.

"Give it here, extra warm hands ready to do some magic." Michael wiggles them for affect but Alex gently takes a hold of Michael's left and brings it to his stump, an even softer moment than the last time, mirroring when Michael touched it as they tried to enjoy waking up together with kisses and soft touches in Michael's tiny bed.

There's intent behind it this time for Alex, what he wants to say but still struggles to find the words to voice, that he'll try and let Michael take care of him, that they both have gotten hurt by the world and still understand how cruel and unfair it can be.

Michael gently messages the scarred skin, trying to loosen the tension he feels in the muscles there.

"Why don't we get this show on the road so we can meet everyone and figure out a plan. The sooner we do that and free everyone, the sooner we can deal with everything else."

Alex hums in agreement in his state of near bliss, the persistent ache since Caulfield now dulled to something easier to ignore as Michael slips the sock on then attaches his prosthetic.

"Michael."

The hands on him freeze and Michael's gaze lifts up hesitantly to look at his own fond one, their small world in Alex's room shrinking to just them.

Like always their faces says everything but now it's not disconnected and unsure, there's no words spoken but words aren't needed.

Alex raises a hand to cup Michael's cheek, Michael instantly leaning into it and tilting his head to let his lips skim along Alex's palm.

"This is nice." Michael breathes, the warm air hitting Alex's palm tingles.

Alex let's his hand trail down to Michael's neck and guide their foreheads to press against each other, "I wouldn't mind more of this." Alex says with a smile.

He's happy. He knows Michael's happy too. This is honestly all he wants, to be happy with Michael and continue to share moments like this.

He gives them 5 more minutes before slowly pulling away. The pout Michael gives him makes him laugh. 

"We have things to do." He reminds them but the soft smile Michael has while he stares at him causes his face to warm.

"What?"

Michael just gives a short head shake and stands.

"Nothing nothing…. Just realized I haven't heard your laugh for awhile. I missed it."

Alex shoves him and tries to hide how much hotter his face gets.

"Fuck you lets go. We're taking my car."

Alex puts his right shoe on carefully then shoves on his left.

Michael just slips his boots on and heads out the door but a gentle pull helps Alex onto his feet and there's a pressure that slides against his cheek almost lovingly. He actually has to take a minute before he can make it out of his room and lockup then walk over to Michael waiting for him.

Alex punches Michael in the arm before he slides into the drivers side.

Michael just grins at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get the whole gang together!


	5. Learn how to communicate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael stands between them and puts an around their shoulders. "I am now realizing the mistake of letting you two become friends. Keeping you guys apart was survival instincts." 
> 
> They both roll their eyes at him.
> 
> "Now you only get me on the weekend." 
> 
> Alex teases as he settles into his side and let's himself put an arm around Michael's waist.
> 
> "How are you guys doing this? Are we keeping you two on the down low or is this something you're sharing?" Isobel asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gangs all here! We get Alex talking because AU's mean he and everyone actually talk. Kyle kinda having the time of his life. Mentions of suicide as is tagged. Mentions of abuse as is also tagged. Mentions of like Maria and Miluca cause Max is being a dick. Let me know if you want that tagged cause I absolutely will make it a tag!

Michael directs Alex to Max's house and it seems like everyone is there.

Isobel runs out before Michael's even out of the car, opening his door and pulling him into a hug.

"We're having words about you and Alex later but right now I'm really glad you're finally here." 

Michael holds her for as long as she needs before her head pops up to look at Alex on the other side of the car.

"You want to do this now or after?" She asks him, for once restraining herself from just stepping into someone's head.

Alex just shrugs at her, "Whatever works for you Evans."

She considers later but now will make her feel better, like she has some control back.

"Now if we can. It won't take anytime."

She waits for Alex to nod and then she's in. It's the smoothest entrance she's ever made, maybe the knowledge that someone is getting into your head makes it easier. She sets that aside for later and walks closer to Alex.

He stares at her unseeing and she considers taking his hand but waits; she needs complete honesty.

_Why are you helping us?_

A soft smile spreads across Alex's face.

_Michael_

Isobel groans, realizing this really is Max and Liz part 2.

_Why Michael?_

_He's my home. Want to protect him. Save him. Make him happy. He makes me happy. I would die for him if I had too._

The last part shocks her but dying for Michael can't be all there is and that's not what she really wants to know.

_Can I trust you?_

_I will protect you, Max, and Michael at any cost._

_Can I trust you with Michael?_

_I don't know._

_What do you mean?_

_I keep hurting him. I keep leaving. My dad hurt him. My family hurt your people. I don't deserve his trust. He doesn't deserve me, too good for me. I love him but I've hurt him too much. I should've just died-_

Isobel grabs his hand in an almost too tight grip and glares at him, in both anger and sorrow. His eyes blink into awareness before clouding with guilt and pain.

_No. You're not allowed to die. Michael wants you and you make him happy. Your dad is lucky I haven't melted his brain. He used you and you don't deserve that. No one deserves to be used. It's not all your fault, Michael shares some of the blame too. You love Michael?_

_Since we were 17 Isobel. I haven't stopped and I don't plan to. I'm done running and being scared. I'm ready to give Michael my everything and let him do the same. Please trust that since you're important to Michael then you're important to me. Please let me help._

Alex all but begs.

There's desperation in his voice, to fix things he thinks he broke, to not be this hurtful and bad thing. Exactly as Isobel feels right now.

_I will. You're going to help. We're all going to help and fix this. I'm paying for all of us to get therapy and I mean that literally. I'm going to leave now but when we're back, I'm hugging you._

Alex's hand squeezes hers in understanding.

_You deserve to be happy too. You were used by someone you thought loved you, while I knew mine didn't. I will end him for you if I have too, and Michael and I will be there for you after it. We're not going to let this drag us down anymore, we're going to rise above it._

_Hell yes we are._

The heavy and dark mood lifts as their pride and mutual glee brighten the whole space. 

Isobel easily slips out and fights down the urge to vomit when she returns to herself, chugging down the bottle of acetone Michael hands her before she and Alex meet in the middle to hug.

"We're having wine nights and crying about our problems." Isobel declares as she holds onto Alex tightly.

"My cabin is far enough away we can legally burn and explode stuff. I'll bring the explosives while you bring the wine."

They grin at each other before separating.

Michael stands between them and puts an around their shoulders. "I am now realizing the mistake of letting you two become friends. Keeping you guys apart was survival instincts." 

They both roll their eyes at him.

"Now you only get me on the weekend." 

Alex teases as he settles into his side and let's himself put an arm around Michael's waist.

"How are you guys doing this? Are we keeping you two on the down low or is this something you're sharing?" Isobel asks.

Michael just shrugs but she can feel his worries slowly grow. "Whatever Alex wants. We can wait til after to-"

"Now would be good." Alex interrupts him and pulls him closer by the waist. "Might as well and if you can keep Kyle from being smug about it, that would be a bonus Isobel." He tilts his head to face Michael's and is met with a blinding smile, one he returns.

Isobel scrunched her nose at them. "Ew no you're worse than Max and Liz and they haven't even gotten together yet. I'm going inside, get all the lovey-dovey mush out now."

She leaves them with a huff as she tries to hide a smile.

Michael gives Alex a searching look, wanting to make sure everyone finding out is okay.

"You're sure Alex because I don't mind-" his words are cut off by Alex's mouth.

It's a quick and light kiss that Michael stops himself from deepening. Just barely.

His whole body feels alive and he buries his face into Alex's neck to hide how happy he is.

Alex for his part just presses his cheek against Michael's curls. "Come on we should head in."

"Ya alright."

They part but stay close and head inside to everyone sitting around Max's living room.

Kyle is grinning widely at them when they enter from his seat but a sharp look from Isobel makes him dim it.

Liz sees them next and she zeros in on how close they are, questions in her eyes. She's sitting on the couch with Isobel on the other end who's closest to Alec and Michael.

Max is standing behind Liz unsure how he should react to seeing Alex and Michael in the same space so he keeps quiet and waits to take cues from Michael.

Alex takes the last open chair and Michael perches on the left arm of it.

"Alright we're all here Alex, what's the plan?" Max questions in his usual demanding tone but Alex doesn't bat an eye at him.

"We're all here to talk and fill each other in. This whole things a disconnected mess so the best way to fix that is talk, all our cards on the table." Alex looks around then settles on Isobel. "You bring any good wine? We're all going to need some to make this somewhat bearable."

The wicked grin she gives him is all the answer he needs before she goes to the kitchen.

"I know where Max keeps the good stuff. Bourbon or whiskey?" 

Alex looks up and a second later 2 bottles are floating along with glasses in front of them.

"Michael that stuff isn't cheap!" Max goes to grab them but they move just out of reach.

"You can afford it deputy." Michael drawls as he takes his first sip from a generous pour of whiskey. "And don't get your panties in a twist, I'm not gonna drink all of it."

Michael nudges Alex about his earlier question that gets a head shake.

"Your sister's getting me wine Geurin. I'll be fine with that."

True to his word Isobel comes with 2 glasses and the bottle, handing him a glass before she sits back down.

"I'll take some bourbon Mikey." Liz requests and grins as a glass is floated to her.

"You're choice of poison Valenti?"

Alex hides his smirk at the peace offering Michael is giving Kyle.

"I'm always here for free whiskey. You going to grab a glass or should I?"

A glass flies from the kitchen and in front of Kyle’s face.

“Thanks. I can pour my own glass.” 

Once everyone has a drink, Michael raises his glass.

“To get this crazy mess handled.”

He gets a unanimous somber cheer and everyone takes a drink, the mood starting to lose the tension and uncertainty.

Alex savors the moment before getting everyone’s attention and starting this impromptu meeting.

“Alright so before we get into the heavy stuff… anything light we should talk about first?"

He sees Max consider what he has to say before voicing it.

"Cameron left. She got transferred because of what happened with Noah."

Alex feels Michael nudge him.

"Actually she'll be here in about 20 to half an hour. Kyle you should ask her to bring more booze."

"Your phones more secure."

Alex tosses it to him as he stands to make the call in the kitchen.

"How-" Max starts but Alex just shrugs at him.

"With Project Shepard now headed by me, a simple request form and coding to get her back was done in minutes." He gives Max a look. "Though she wasn't too happy to be coming back here."

"If you want to get into that I can go Manes." Max says defensive as he glares at him.

"Max." Michael warns but Max just turns his glare at him.

"I thought you cared about Maria. What's going on with that? You guys were pretty close at the museum."

Michael groans at the accusation but Alex can feel him tense next to him.

"Wooow. Yes I care but Texas was one thing and right now I just want to figure all the Alien stuff first okay."

Alex can feel how worked up Michael's getting but also the worry as he shifts to put just a bit of space between them. He doesn't want that so he clamps his hand onto Michael's knee.

"Maria and I already talked. Michael and I also talked and figured things out but at least I have history with him. If you went to ask your actual question go ahead. Right now's the time for no more secrets." He gives Max a challenging look that Max easily falls for.

"So are you and Michael a thing now or am I going to have to deal with the fallout when you leave again."

His hand on Michael's knee tightens to stop whatever reaction Max is trying to get. From both of them.

"If you really must know then ya we might finally be together now. Yes I left but I did it thinking I was protecting him from my dad, which also meant keeping that dick away from you guys now that I realize it."

He levels Max with his Captain look.

"Unless you can understand what he and I've both been through, then you can let this go."

Max just scoffs at him but Alex can see him start to buckle before his pride rears up again. "You don't know what I've been through Manes."

It just makes Alex grin as he settles more comfortably in his chair, his hand on Michael staying unmoved.

"Since you want to go there alright. Might as well tell you what my life has been like since you think yours has been worse."

"Alex you don't-" Michael tries to say with concern, not wanting Alex to do this just so he can get his point across but then Alex looks up at him and the look in his eyes shows Michael all he needs to know.

Alex wants to talk. He needs to, to let everyone know what hell his life has truly been.

So Michael nods and let's Alex do what he needs.

The sound of a car pulls up and then there's a knock.

Kyle takes it upon himself to go and check before opening it for Cameron and happily ushers her inside while taking the case and bag of alcohol.

"Alright Cap i'm here. What I'd miss?" Her quick assessment of the room makes it easy to decide where to go, standing behind Alex.

"Just in time for me to tell everyone about my life. Apparently Max here thinks he's had it harder. So since he won't drop things about me and Michael, I need to prove a point."

She reaches over to take Michael's drink and downs it in one. 

"This'll be fun. Free therapy am I right?"

"Oh absolutely." He quietly laughs with her, appreciating the understanding he knew they'd share. 

Kyle comes back and hands Michael a beer before reclaiming his seat.

"Alright so Evans let's start from the beginning. You're the youngest of the family and you're too much like your mother and not like your dad. Then she leaves and you're left as a reminder. As you get older you realize there's other reasons for why your dad can't even look at you without disgust, something you only find out later which is you like guys, that you love music, that you actually have heart, that your never going to be or even want to be a Manes man."

He rolls his eyes at the last part before continuing.

"At least there aren't bruises and pain until everyone else starts to realize you like guys too so the best friend you thought you had turns on you and pretty much everyone else cause small towns suck. Sadly one of your other best friends decides to date said asshole but you just want her to be happy so you let it happen."

He sees the hurt and regret in both Kyle and Liz's eyes but he just waves then off.

"Then you start to really notice this guy and like this guys so you try to help him. You start to fall for him and one night in the shed in your backyard, you have this moment with him where you try to kiss him but he ends it. Now you think this idiots going to either let you down or chew you out when he finds you at work but he doesn't say a thing when you're alone except for pulling you into a kiss."

"Holy shit Mikey's museum guy!" Liz blurts out but the unimpressed look Alex throws her makes her quiet.

"So the kiss is amazing and you're both hormonal teenagers so one thing leads to another and your back at the shed. You find out he likes you too and you kinda think this is too good to be true cause he keeps kissing and touching you...I'm sure you can guess what happened… well you can guess the sex part." He sighs wistfully lost at the memory before sighing. 

"What you don't count on is your dad bursting through the door after you've had pretty great sex with a guy. You're both mostly dressed but that doesn't mean anything so you're pinned to the wall with a hand on your throat but this idiot of a guy decides to try and protect you. He should've just left, he should've gotten far away but no." He looks up at Michael with both wonder and remorse.

"He doesn't so Jesse Manes smashes his hand with a hammer before dragging me out and leaving Michael there." 

He turns his gaze to Max whose eyes are cast down.

"There's a reason I didn't come to school the week after. Enlisting was only part why I didn't show, you try coming to school with a bruised neck and broken ribs."

A hand grabs his hand and it's shaking. "Alex."

"I'm fine now Michael. You didn't need to see that." Alex says to try and comfort him but his words have the opposite affect by the way Michael’s face crumbles ever so slightly.

"The next time I see him he's a dead man." Michael says and Alex believes him but he shakes his head.

"Don't. He thinks you're an Alien because of that day and I can't have him know he's right."

"He's got a whole file on you Guerin. Pretty creepy if you ask me." Kyle adds.

Michael just rolls his eyes. "Why thank you Valenti, I'm so glad you care." He drawls but extends his beer to Kyle.

Kyle knocks their bottles together before focusing on Alex. "Can I be smug now? Like five minutes? One minute! pleeeease. Alex tell him who told you to talk?" He leans closer to them. "Tell him how huffy you got when I said your type is-" his own hand flies to his mouth and he looks to it in confusion.

"Iz!" Michael whines. "For once I wanted to hear what he has to say."

She glares at him before grinning at Alex.

"Thank you Isobel."

“You asked for a favor. Now Kyle be good.” The _or else_ went unsaid and Kyle begrudgingly keeps his mouth shut after, knowing this is something he shouldn’t push. 

Alex looks around in wait to have everyone's attention again.

"Should I continue about my enlistment and having to go partly back into the closet? Or what happened on my last tour cause I can. Like Cam said free therapy."

He sees Max and Liz shake their heads, while Kyle and Isobel just shrugs. Deciding to steer the conversation to more important topics, Alex needs to know what he's missed.

"Ok so obviously now we all know Aliens exist and Noah is the 4th. We know what actually happened to Rosa that night and that this whole thing is pretty much Noah's fault. What I'm missing is what happened to him now and where he is as well as what's happened on your end after Isobel got sick."

Alex finishes and waits for someone to fill him in.

Cam speaks up first. "The night of the reopening of the Museum, Liz and Isobel realized Noah was the 4th alien. He used Maria as a decoy and tried to leave with Isobel but we stopped him thanks to Liz and her serum."

Alex nods in thought as he takes in the new information. "Liz made the serum right, and it's the reason Isobel was sick for those 2 months? Seeing as how she's fine now that means you have an antidote."

"Ya. It took some trial and error but Michael and I figured it out." Liz pipes up. "We put Isobel into her pod because the serum started to destroy her cells and she stayed in stasis the whole time."

Lix pauses and casts Isobel an unsure look. "She uh- I didn't intend for it to do that, it was just supposed to-"

"Hey she can tell me what happened. I know you'd never ever intentionally make something to harm others Liz." He reassures her. "So what happened next?"

Liz takes a breath and continues. "We put Noah in one so we could keep him contained and from dying. I've been trying to work on something that could neutralize his powers for longer but for right now we just have a powder that works. Max and Isobel want answers so we were thinking of bringing Noah here and keeping him restrained until he talked." She starts to fidget and Alex can tell she isn't entirely on-board with the idea.

"Iz and I were going to question him. You don't have to be here Liz."

Max voices trying to reassure her with a hand on her shoulder.

Alex tries not to grin at the eye roll Isobel, Kyle, and Michael make.

"We can go over that more after I tell you what Michael, Kyle, and I found but before that anything else I should know?"

He waits a beat and when no one says anything he nods.

"Good. Now personal drama aside, we found more Aliens." He raises a hand to silence Max.

He takes a breathe then tells them about Caulfield.

"They were found at the crash. We found Michael's mom. With Noah contained we can focus on saving them and I can get full control over the project before my enlistments over. Last I checked neither my dad or brother have any idea we were there and I got a decent amount of data from them." He finishes and gives everyone a minute to digest everything he's said.

Cameron settles on the other arm of his chair. “You have a plan already?” 

“Part of on.” He answers.

“It’s already 80% done isn’t it.”

Alex just grins and twines his and Michael’s together.

“I’m used to having to make my own extraction plan every once and awhile but having everyone’s input would be nice. Also alien powers is a nice perk if we need them.” His gaze sweeps across the room and he’s glad to see everyone now focusing with a goal now set for them.

“So who wants to break into a secret prison and save people?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is some soft and planning and a bit of a breather!


	6. Accept some help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Michael your hand." Alex murmurs. Michael turns and blinks at him, still not used to Alex using his first name, and confused until he sees his hand is molded to Alex's neck and his thumb is rubbing against it.
> 
> He's not really sure what to do though because he wants to keep touching Alex but he thinks Alex is asking him to stop. They were fine earlier and Alex even took the initiative to hold hands. Are hands okay but not what he's doing now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A soft and light chapter! Tiny but quickly solved angst which is pretty much just the summary :)

People think planning is an amazing and easy thing like the movies. It’s fucking not when you have people not trusting your judgement and arguing against you. Alex would pull his hair out but training recruits already did that for him, so this is pretty much child's play.

“Max for the last time if you disagree on every suggestion or decision I make, you will be left here with Isobel like I originally intended but chained to a chair.” Alex declares when Max says having Kyle stay in the getaway car is stupid.

“I’m just saying-” Alex is having none of it. “You want a valuable member who has medical experience to be vulnerable and possibly hurt or killed.”

“This isn’t some military crew you can order around Alex.” Max argues but that gets a laugh out of Alex, Cam, Michael, _and_ Kyle.

Michael actually has to lean on Alex to breathe. “Max besides Cam here we wouldn’t know a thing about infiltrating an army type facility and she only came cause Alex is fucking persuasive. Chill out and let someone who knows what their doing lead alright.” He tosses him a bread roll. “You did what you could so far but we have help now. Take it.”

Michael knew Alex could handle Max being difficult for longer but he doesn't know how much longer he could handle Alex being all authoritative and hot.

"Michael your hand." Alex murmurs. Michael turns and blinks at him, still not used to Alex using his first name, and confused until he sees his hand is molded to Alex's neck and his thumb is rubbing against it.

He's not really sure what to do though because he wants to keep touching Alex but he thinks Alex is asking him to stop. They were fine earlier and Alex even took the initiative to hold hands. Are hands okay but not what he's doing now?

They really need to talk because Michael can't mess this up, he needs to know what he can and can't do.

Alex can see the uncertain look on Michael's face turn to frustration and he didn't want that when he mentioned Michael's hand, he just needed to concentrate.

“I’m trying to be in charge right now so either keep your hand still or move it somewhere else please.”

Michael can do that. A shoulder seems like a neutral area so that's where he moves his hand.

They focus back into the conversation and things settle after that. Once all the food as either been eaten or put away, everyone decides a break from planning would be good.

Alex slips away and reclaims the chair he had when he first got here, bringing his laptop out to continue going through the files. A glass of water settles on the table in front of him and he smiles before refocusing.

From what he's collected he has data of footage, medical records, finances, blueprints and employment list that go back until the 1980's. Not everything but he'll take what he can get.

He goes over the blueprints of the building and noting all the changes made over the years, the most recent, only being a decade ago. With the building being an old prison, most of the exits and entrances are kept the same, minor rooms added and updated plumbing but still pretty outdated security.

Alex can work with this easily.

He moves onto the employment lists and seeing how much it's thinned out over the years, taking note of which branch is keeping it funded and thankfully it still has the current higher-ups listed. That'll come in handy.

That quickly turns into finances and Alex can see how time really has made a difference because the budget is less than half from the last decade. He can make an easy case to have his father dishonorably discharged especially with what he still has after he relocated him.

For once he finally feels like he's winning against his dad. He's protecting those he cares about, keeping them safe and going to free people who should've been helped instead of made prisoners.

"Alex."

Looking up he grins at Michael.

"Hey I've gone through most of the stuff I got from Caulfield and now I have what I need to finally get my dad off our backs. I haven't looked at any of the footage or medical records but I really don't think I can stomach them right now. I-" he's cutoff by lips brushing against his cheek.

"Take a break?"

Alex hesitates and glances back at his laptop. He could probably find something else to use with another 20 minutes.

"Just 10 minutes. Come join us, Liz is talking about her college days and I know Cam is waiting for you so you can swap more army stories."

A warm hand starts rubbing at the tension in his neck and shoulders.

"Or we could stay here. Not going to lie, it's kinda nice just being able to touch you knowing I can."

Alex sighs into the touch and nods.

"Fine 10 minutes but that's it."

Michael just grins and puts all his focus on turning Alex into relaxed goo.

"Thank you." He murmurs while working as many knots as he can out of Alex.

Alex just hums and relaxes further into his chair.

When Alex's breathing evens out and Michael sees his eyes closed, he grabs a blanket from the couch and lays it over him, kneeling down to slowly and gently remove his prosthetic.

With it removed and hidden under the chair, Michael stands and leans down to press a light kiss to Alex's head, a giddiness hits him because he can do that.

He throws a pillow behind him but it's caught.

"You going soft on me Geurin?"

Michael just hums and he brings his drink to him, keeping his back to Kyle while he keeps his eyes on Alex.

"What do you want Valenti?"

He glances at him for a second before turning back to Alex.

Kyle just grins, face soft as he hugs the pillow to his chest.

"Hey I'm-" Kyle pauses hoping Michael let's him talk. "I'm glad he lets _someone_ take care of him." He finally says keeping his eyes on the back of Michael's head.

Turning he looks to Kyle with a rare kind smile.

"Me too Doc."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Malex focused! Little arguing, little teasing, and... sappiness?


	7. Bunker truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can work with ‘not yet’. Do you want to eat before we do? I’m kinda starving and i’m sure we can grab something from the Crashdown before we head over.” 
> 
> Michael looks up to see Alex smirking at him. “What?” He asks because Michael remembers this smirk, one where Alex knows something he’s missing and is enjoying it. It’s a little dimmer than before but seeing it helps remind him they’re still the same, older and have changed a bit but still have those same small parts.
> 
> “I could eat.”
> 
> The narrowed look Michael throws him just makes Alex smirk grow. He runs his words back to himself a couple of times before he catches on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get some light and heavy moments in this chapter! These two are still figuring things out cause it's only been like 3-5 days BUT THEY ACTUALLY FIGURE IT OUT AND LEARN OKAY. Also a JIm Valenti mention!

Everyone needing space takes a day breather, with Michael getting twitchy as well as Max and Isobel, but Max has his job and Isobel throws herself into planning them a 'we did it' party. Michael focuses on finally getting to see Jim Valenti's own underground bunker. If he gets a small thrill at also finally seeing where Alex has been staying without being in a state of shock… he keeps that to himself.

The second his head passes below the floor he feels it, a pull towards the room that leads him to the closet. He moves it and feels the wall, knocking against it lightly until he hears a hollow sound and then applies pressure with his powers until it crumbles to reveal a small walkway barely 2 feet with a door at the end. He uses his phone as a light and opens the door to see inside.

There's another piece of his ship but smaller as well as journals, a couple of rolled up scrolls he can assume are blueprints, and some pretty old drives he knows Alex can make use of.

Michael uses his powers to rid everything of dust before he picks the piece up and the newest looking journal, reading through until he gets to the last page, the date on it being a few days before the news started to spread of him being sick.

_I've left these behind as a way to help those who might need it. I hope it's you Alex, and Kyle too, if you'll forgive. That you both can. I know I tried to right my wrongs too late, but I now have less regrets. I tried. I hope Rosa can forgive me because the truth of what happened to her are only known by few. I hope she is at rest now._

There are a few lines under it but it's the symbols he sees flash across the pieces of his ship. He has a faint memory of what they mean, like a fuzzy idea, but it barely makes sense.

Not wanting to have to bring Alex down here, he grabs what look like the most important and places it all carefully into a bag. 

"How'd you like the bunker?" He's asked once his head pops up into the living room. Michael looks up to what he can only describe as 'comfy Alex' which consists of Alex in sweats with a pants leg tied below his stump, a soft looking hoodie, his hair soft and almost fluffy, and a content shine in his eyes. Him settled in his corner seat on the couch makes Michael just want to tackle and cocoon him blankets and just be _soft_.

He missed this feeling, the nice parts of himself Alex seems to bring out.

"Found some stuff behind a wall. It’s a bit smaller than mine but decent for a bunker in my opinion."

Alex snorts at him as his eyes scan the screen of his laptop.

"Jim left some things I think will help."

Michael brings out the drives and the blueprints first before handing Alex the journal. "Last entry is for you and Kyle."

Alex takes it and reads silently. Michael lets him be as he sits on his knees at the table in the small living room and settles everything on it so Alex can easily inspect what he found.

"I'm going to my other bunker, the one that houses Project Shepard, in about an hour. I'm going to try to decode something we found before going through the files we got."

He finally says after he's put the journal down.

"Do you want to come?"

"Al-"

"No innuendos please." He’s giving Michael his unimpressed look so Michael concedes.

“Sure. I can handle Valenti’s presence for an hour, check out what you’ve got down there.”

The idea of making out and possibly defiling the place with Alex sounds real nice, a huge fuck you to both Manes senior and the homophobic military.

“I can see what you're thinking of and as much as that is something I do want to do, not yet.”

That makes a dual sensation of heat and a weird bubbly feeling settle in his stomach. Michael thinks it’s anticipation, a good kind. He has something to look forward to.

“I can work with ‘not yet’. Do you want to eat before we do? I’m kinda starving and i’m sure we can grab something from the Crashdown before we head over.” 

Michael looks up to see Alex smirking at him. “What?” He asks because Michael remembers this smirk, one where Alex knows something he’s missing and is enjoying it. It’s a little dimmer than before but seeing it helps remind him they’re still the same, older and have changed a bit but still have those same small parts.

“I could eat.”

The narrowed look Michael throws him just makes Alex smirk grow. He runs his words back to himself a couple of times before he catches on.

“Do you want it to be a date? I wouldn’t mind but I was thinking somewhere not Roswell would be nicer for a first official date. Plus i’m sure there’d be less chance of someone bugging us.”

He starts packing everything away to keep him busy while Alex takes his time to answer. Michael’s starting to get that Alex needs time when it comes to talking to him, to say what he wants without all his emotions getting in the way.

"Why don't we see how a first date here goes before doing something more official. You don't really need to wine and dine me Guerin." Alex finally says as he gets up with his crutches and heads to his room where he left his prosthetic.

"You shouldn't be wearing it so much." Michael voices, a reminder from his minimal knowledge about prosthetic's.

About 6 years ago the interest of prosthetic called to him for a couple of months before he started seriously working with Sanders and his ship.

"I can handle it."

"You shouldn't have to."

"But I can so it's fine."

The light mood before has dropped down to annoyance, starting to edge into frustration. It doesn't help that Alex keeps his back to him.

Sighing Michael stands and goes back and forth between the want of getting Alex to take care of himself and the worry of this disagreement becoming a fight. He's so tired of fighting Alex.

"It makes me feel normal Guerin."

Those quiet words shoot right into his chest and bury themselves as deep as they can go.

"It makes me feel like I'm not some weak and useless thing before I got it."

Letting out a shaky breath Michael just nods.

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"But at least bring your crutches and have it off at the bunker?" Michael asks as his hands tap the top of his knees with nervous energy. "For an hour max."

He feels like he's both asking too much and not enough. It's stressful and he doesn't like it but he wants to take care of Alex since he can now.

"You carry them for me and make it 45 then you've got a deal."

Michael will take what he can get for now.

"Thank you."

"You're paying for lunch."

"Deal."

Michael happily lets how smug he feels bleed through as he sits on the small sofa behind him. He patiently waits for Alex to do whatever he needs, trying his best to just relax and enjoy being here with the man he loves.

Alex comes out and the second Michael's eyes take in what he's wearing, he chokes on air. 

Grinning like the asshole he is, Alex just walks past him and to the door.

"Don't forget the crutches. Also the stuff you found." He says over his shoulder as he disappears past the door frame.

Michael does as Alex asked in a daze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next are build ups for chapter 9!


	8. Short and sweet torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've missed this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly as the titles says! I don't know why but like the end just kills me? Like the intense emotional kind?

It is the most frustrating half hour drive Michael's ever had because every second his eyes jump from the road then back to Alex and his jacket and his smug grin.

"You're being mean. And unfair. And a downright dick."

"Oh really." Alex comments nonchalantly as he shifts and tilts his head at him. 

"You and that jacket are illegal. The public is not ready to see you in it." Michael is only half joking while the other half is a downright mess. He can feel himself sweating and his hands are clammy as they spasm against the steering wheel.

"You seem alright."

Alex shifts in his seat, causing the leather to go tight over his arms and Michael can't seem to swallow anymore.

"Please you're killing me Alex."

"It's a long drive. Just getting comfortable."

Needing a distraction so he doesn't just pull over and show Alex what that jacket is doing to him, he turns the radio on and up.

It's just his luck that it's a certain band that starts playing and Alex starts humming it. Thankfully he hasn't started full on singing because it's been so long sometimes Michael thinks he imagined how lovely Alex's voice is. It reminds him of simpler times. Happy ones.

"I've missed this."

Just like this. Them in Michael's truck listening to music and carving out their own moments of quiet. Moments of just them. Michael's almost forgotten what it felt like to feel like this.

"Ya me too."

Their hands drop to the small space between them on the bench seat and lace together like all those years ago. Slightly rougher from life but still just as warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lies this whole mini chapter murders me! AH THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTINUE THIS THEME. WHICH IS HAPPY AND SAPPY MALEX. MAKING US ALL FEEL EMOTIONS.


	9. Shared milkshakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz glares at him and knocks her shoulders into Alex's.
> 
> "Your date is rude. Leave him."
> 
> Alex throws his arm around her and gives a quick hug.
> 
> "You could be working on being a better friend and letting me enjoy my date. If it's a disaster you can whisk me away upstairs."
> 
> Liz rolls her eyes at them and wiggles out of Alex's hold. "Fine. Enjoy your rude date and food made with love." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME FOR THE MOST INDULGENT CHAPTER TO DATE. ~~ha see what I did there. Ya I almost didn't~~
> 
> Star Wars talk cause I can. Come fight me in the Comments. Just overall fun and sap and mush. Enjoy.

The second they walk through the door Liz clocks them and drags them over to a free booth near the back.

"You guys are a godsend I was about to stab that guy in booth 8 if he tries and makes one more pass at me. Please tell me you've got news or something I can use as an excuse to leave. I was going to ask and see if you'd take me to your bunker so I could work on making more of the serum to give you guys a boost and… I-" she finally takes a second to notice them and how they're sitting, her and Alex on one side with Michael across from them. From _Alex_.

Her eyes go wide and am excited smile spreads across her face.

"Omg are- is this-"

Michael taps his foot against hers and gives her a look.

"A date. Yes." He looks to Alex and crosses his arms to settle more comfortably in the booth cushion. "Told you we'd be bugged."

Liz glares at him and knocks her shoulders into Alex's.

"Your date is rude. Leave him."

Alex throws his arm around her and gives a quick hug.

"You could be working on being a better friend and letting me enjoy my date. If it's a disaster you can whisk me away upstairs."

Liz rolls her eyes at them and wiggles out of Alex's hold. "Fine. Enjoy your rude date and food made with love." 

She drops next to Michael to give him a quick hug. "You both want your usual's?"

"Kyle's too but not for another hour."

Alex adds.

Michael smirks and gives Liz a hopeful look. "Add pickles to his shake for me Ortecho." He whispers loudly.

"Not if you want them in yours too." She throws back.

They watch her walk back to the counter and pass by booth 8. The guy Liz was talking about with a hand reaching out to touch her behind but jerks back when his drink tips over to spill all over the table and his pants.

Most of it gets on him.

"Consider yourself no longer a rude date." Alex says with a knowing look.

Grinning Michael uncrosses his arms and leans closer to him. "The few times being an alien comes in handy. Now before we start this I have one deal breaker question."

"Shoot."

"Do you still dip your fries into your shake like the heathen you forever are?"

With his elbows propped on the table and chin resting on his hands, Alex just smiles with a tilt of his head.

"Do you still eat your burger burnt and slurp your shake like a slob?"

They stare each other down with equally giddy and a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"Alex is a lost cause but at least Michael's learned to no longer slurp."

A deep voice answers and they both look up to see Arturo standing with their orders ready on a tray and his kind smile.

"Thank you Arturo. See I've grown and gained manners."

Michael taps his shoe gently against Alex's left as Arturo places their food in front of them.

"Will you two be needing anything else?"

He asks as he watches the two slowly get sucked back into their own little world.

"I think we're good Arturo. Thank you."

Alex says as he picks up a fry and dips it into his shake before eating it, never breaking eye contact with Michael who grimaced at him.

"I'll keep Liz busy. You two enjoy your meal." He winks at them before heading back to shew away his nosy daughter.

They eat and simply enjoy each others company, only venturing to talk about easy and light topics. When Michael brings up that he still finds it hilarious that Kyle didn't know the difference between Star Wars and Star Trek, it's surprisingly easy to steer clear of the extra stuff that's connected to it.

The reminder spawns a debate about which character, movie, and show is better.

"You can't beat either of the originals Alex. Like it's the reason why it's still so popular." Michael declares as he points a fry at Alex.

Alex snatches it and eats it. "True but the new stuff is good too and we're able to do way more stuff that wasn't possible before."

"Ok ok. The old and first stuff is what made it good but the new stuff can get more creative. How's that sound?"

"Like a nicer way to say I'm wrong and you're right. Listen we can argue about this all day but the one thing I know we can agree on is that Oscar Isaac is hot."

"No no no the best character is BB-8 because they are small, adorable, and round. Also Finn is hotter."

"They're both pretty hot."

A silence falls upon them before Michael blurts out "they have the most chemistry out of everyone."

This seems to launch Alex into excited chatter.

"Oh thank god if I hear someone say that Rey and Finn are meant to be then I'm going to tackle them."

He grabs another fry and waves it around as he talks.

"Rey is the most badass though. Like sure she and Finn are nice but she doesn't really need anyone. What happened to being friends and found-family themes?"

Michael nudges the nearly empty milkshake out of the way when Alex's hand almost hits it as he keeps talking.

"She has actual practical skills! I'm still mixed on The Last Jedi but Rey and the new cast are awesome. Everyone just being together and working towards bringing back peace, that's what the people want."

All Michael can do is stare lovingly at him, soaking up Alex's attention and presence.

Alex raises a brow at him in question.

"What?"

"Can I hold your hand?"

Alex slides his right across the table to rest between them with his palm facing up. Michael swallows and stares at it before extending his right, just letting a finger trace along the lines and creases of Alex's. After a few seconds of that he gently takes it and leans closer so he can raise it to his face, letting it be held in his hand and pressed against his cheek.

It's like something finally settles, a grounding feeling. Being able to do this gives Michael the reassurance that it's happening, that he's here with Alex and their on an actual date. They're working on being together.

"You good?"

Michael just hums in answer, his eyes blinking open to see a look he can't place on Alex's face. There's this _lightnes_ s in them and happiness.

"Oh." He has seen that face before, only twice and he's only understanding what it means now.

"You love me."

His words make Alex's face do this complicated thing, like he's offended and trying not to laugh at Michael.

"I did tell you like two days ago? You were there and-"

Michael just stares.

"-And I thought you knew."

Closing his eyes Michael thinks those words over, for once his mind slowly working through everything. What to say, do, think.

"Sometimes I thought you did but I was never sure… I mean like we both knew it, that there was something _more_ there but like I guess I didn't actually believe it until now."

Michael presses a quick kiss to Alex's hand before setting it down on the table, keeping his on top.

"I love you too. Still have and always will."

Alex laces their hands together.

"I know. I've known and held onto that for so long because loving you was never the problem, it was me and everything else."

Michael wants to correct that, that it wasn't all of Alex just the everything else, but he doesn't want to fight or this happy mood to drop.

"You are stubborn."

Alex smirks at him. "A bit."

"Can't seem to accept nice things."

"Oh and you're nice things?"

Instead of a teasing grin Alex expects, Michael smiles at him with a fond one.

"I'd like to be. You deserve nice things, things you want Alex."

The pained but hopeful look those words bring to Alex's face twists something in Michael's chest but he feels like it's good, what Alex might need to feel to start believing him.

"I'll think about it."

"You better."

They settle into a comfortable silence and unashamedly just look at each other.

Then a bag is dropped on the table bringing them back to reality.

"Sorry but Kyle's food is ready and we're gonna get a rush soon. You both can stay as long as you want though." Liz quickly turns and glares at the people coming over to the table. "They're still ordering."

The couple, tourists who've come straight from the UFO Emporium going by their headgear and shirts, look down at the empty plates but quickly move to a different booth when Liz's glare turns deadly. It softens when she turns back to them.

"Tell Kyle he owes me tip money. _Good_ tip money. Leave your stuff I can grab it on my way back."

"Liz what about our-" Michael tries to ask, hand already reaching for his wallet but she leaves to grab more orders and seat the new people entering.

Alex and Michael share a look, Michael pouting as Alex eyes dance with amusement as he grabs Kyle’s food. The Crashdown is getting too crowded for either of them to enjoy the space anymore.

They exit the booth they're in and bring their things to the counter, getting an exasperated sigh from Arturo who takes them and waves them off when Michael tries to pay. Once the curtain covering the kitchen falls shut, Michael pulls out a 10 and drops it into the tip jar. He watches as Alex pulls out a 20 and shoves it into the jar before grabbing Michael’s hand so they can run out.

Alex is grinning giddily and Michael really wants to kiss him.

The need barrels through him and he starts leading Alex to his truck, hands moving to slide up to Alex’s shoulders and carefully pushes him against the drivers door. Michael is somehow out of breath as he just stares at Alex; his happy smile, the light in his eyes, cheeks starting to turn red from excitement, how his lips are a beacon calling to him but he needs to know what Alex wants. Alex must see it in his eyes, and Michael can see that it’s reflected right back.

“Can I-”

Alex grabs the lapels of Michael’s open shirt with his free hand to drag him in and crash their mouths together in answer.

Michael thinks this is his favorite kiss besides their first one. It shares that joyful giddiness from that first kiss but it's grounded now, certain. There's no fear of it being their last or trying to put as much feeling as they can because of a time limit. The promise of more. The feeling of finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! You got to the end! Proud of you! I'm so sorry but excited about the next chapter!


	10. Can we finally be free?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He dead?"
> 
> Kyle silently shakes his head.
> 
> "Induced coma."
> 
> "Pity."
> 
> Michael notices Kyle's hands shaking.
> 
> "Why don't you take a seat Doc? I may get into trouble but I've never taken a bullet before."
> 
> A chair moves to settle behind Kyle who drops like a rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic writers doing what we do which is find the good parts and use them as best we can! Am I still annoyed my man Kyle was alone and hand to deal with Jesse Manes by himself? Yes. Am I fixing that? You decide! Um minor knowledge of how cars work.... I tried okay.  
>  **Warnings:** off-screen gun violence. Panic/Anxiety Attack. Jesse Manes. For those that need it we get mentions of Maria but she is not getting between Malex.

Michael happily follows the direction Alex gives him to his other secret bunker but Alex's hand grabs onto his arm when they pull into the hidden back area.

An unmarked hummer is already parked next to Kyle's.

"Fuck we need to go. Now." Alex throws his door open and reaches inside his jacket, pulling out a gun.

Michael is now adding Alex with a gun as a new kink. He quickly follows behind with his powers at the ready.

A gunshot rings through the air and then yelling before they open the door to see Kyle standing over Jesse Manes, a syringe in the older man's neck.

"Kyle!" Alex rushes over and turns him around to assess if any damage was done. A bullet is lodged in the vest but no blood.

"He's been following me, watching me! I actually went out to go buy a gun but the absurdity of how easy that was reminded me why I shouldn't." He glares down at Jesse who's unconscious on the floor at their feet. "Why I'm not like him or my dad."

Michael walks over and nudges Jesse with his foot.

"He dead?"

Kyle silently shakes his head.

"Induced coma."

"Pity."

Michael notices Kyle's hands shaking.

"Why don't you take a seat Doc? I may get into trouble but I've never taken a bullet before."

A chair moves to settle behind Kyle who drops like a rock.

"If we don't set him up in a hospital in the next couple hours he might be." Kyle looks to Alex, a question in his eyes that Michael wants to answer instead, to save him from the pain and guilt, but in the end it's Alex's decision.

"We'll keep him in a coma until my brother starts asking around." Alex finally answers before walking over to take a seat at the main computers.

Hovering between going to Alex and taking a step just close enough to 'accidentally' step on Manes, Michael decides that doing neither seems like a good idea so he goes to Kyle instead.

"You hungry? We brought food."

Kyle makes a queasy face but swallows it down and nods.

"I should. Also a blanket or jacket would be nice. I'm very much in shock right now."

Eyeing the vest Kyle still has on, Michael points at it.

"You still want that on?"

Kyle wraps his arms around the vest, hugging himself tightly.

"I'm gonna take the bullet out and then grab your food. Might have a blanket in my truck."

Kyle just nods and lets his hands fall to his lap. There's a bit of a tug and then the flattened bullet is free as it hovers over to land on the table.

Michael quickly goes to his car and grabs what he needs, eyeing Jesse's Hummer but considers asking Alex if trying to crush a car would be too much.

He's almost relieved that everything's the same when he goes inside because he'd finally gotten to a good place but of course it couldn't last 

"Your food and a blanket. I can take out the trash and put it somewhere else if you know what I mean."

Kyle cracks a small smile but shrugs. "Nah just move him to a cot or chair so I can keep an eye on his vitals. We'll deal with all that after."

Michael knows he could lift Jesse but letting him drag across the floor is much more satisfying.

Once Jesse is set up in a chair in Kyle's eye view and Kyle is wrapped in the blanket slowly eating, Michael goes over to Alex.

"So would it be bad if I used my powers to crush the Hummer? Ya know for fun?" 

Alex casts him a quick glance as he continues to type before turning back to the screen. There's a barely there smile so Michael takes it as a win.

"I could even make it catch fire by making the spark plugs ignite the gas and oil. Some very cathartic destruction. You did say you can legally burn and explode stuff on your property Alex." Michael singsongs and leans closer so he's partially blocking the right side of Alex's screen.

Alex grabs Michael's chin with one hand and drags him down for a brief but intense kiss before returning to typing.

"After I remove all the tracking and traces that could lead back to us, I'd love to Michael." 

Michael can't really feel his legs or think. His brain is now just on a loop of having Alex against every surface here and vice versa.

"Are you sure we can't possibly christen this bunker? Like Kyle could go on a walk or something? Alex come on darling you're killing me." Michael whispers as he presses himself against Alex's side.

"You keep asking and I'll go grab my jacket. I've got some of that powder from Liz so I could keep you tied to a chair for a good hour or two."

It's probably not as sexual as Alex means but just the idea of it nearly drops Michael to his knees. He sort of forgot what Alex ordering him around does to him. "Now if you could go grab the stuff we brought from the cabin in and look around for 10 minutes so I could finish this, I'd appreciate it."

He wants to just straddle Alex in his chair and kiss the breath out of him but doing what he asks and possibly getting something better sounds almost as good.

A fry hits the back of his leg, pulling him slightly out of his daze.

"Guerin I can see you drooling from here. I'm not into being a participant of voyeurism." Kyle chides as he pulls the blanket more comfortably around himself.

Brain still a bit fuzzy Michael just makes Kyle's chair turn to face away from them instead of pushing Kyle out of it.

"Sounds like you're not in shock anymore Valenti."

A quick kiss is pressed to his cheek before Alex gently pushes him away to solely focus on his work.

Michael all but sprints out of the bunker so Kyle won't see how red his face is or the near giddy smile, taking a breath as he leans against the driver side door of his truck because a small kiss to his cheek from Alex makes him feel like that dumb hopeful kid he thought he lost when everything went to hell.

The reminder of one of the main reasons his life went to hell, that Jesse Manes is nearly alone with Alex, though unconscious, makes his skin itch so he quickly grabs everything he needs.

This time he actually looks around to take the place in and sees a large enough table to put everything down on.

Seeing everything and coming to the slow realization that he's in an actual bunker made to hunt down aliens flips something in him because it- god his mom, his people, answers he's been searching for his whole life since he hatched from the pod are finally in his grasps and it was here, so close and he- he's not safe. This place isn't safe, Jesse Manes is here, Alex isn't safe. They're going to find out and take him away and be-

"Michael."

Alex is in front of him, so close but not touching, while a worried Kyle hovers behind.

"Hey come on try and take a breath for me? Just a small one if you can." Alex asks.

Why isn't Alex touching him? Does he- he doesn't want to anymore now that he knows?

"No no, don't stop. You were doing real good Michael. Come on just breathe with me."

Alex finally but slowly takes his hand and brings it to his chest. Michael's whole body follows to slump fully into him.

Whatever's happening to him doesn't fully leave, just dulls as he rides it out.

Once the fear and oppressing feeling of just _too much_ finally clears from Michael's mind, he comes to sitting on a cot with Alex who still has both their hands pressed to his chest as he takes steady breathes.

"The fuck was that." He croaks to gain Alex's attention. Michael has no idea what that was or what was happening to him. He's never felt anything- no wait he has but that time there was a reason for freaking out. Why did he have a-

"You had a panic attack. I think everything's been a lot, for everyone, but it probably just all you hit you now." Alex answers with a light squeeze of their hands, a worried look still in his eyes.

Michael thinks 'everything' is an understatement but he knows one thing that might've triggered it.

"I thought panic attacks were random and didn't have something that triggered it. I- I know what triggered mine." He fully drops to lay his head in Alex's lap, twisting a bit so their hands are still connected. "I know your dad is literally in a coma but just- you being here alone with him is- and this being a place meant to hunt down and find me, take me away to that prison to be- whatever they've been doing since we crashed here. It didn't feel safe, for me or you, and then everything about my mom and the others…"

Alex switches hands so he can drop one into Michael's curls while still keeping a pair connected and held to his chest.

"It was just such a good day, spending it with you. Of course it had to end like this." He sighs sadly and turns to bury his face in Alex's stomach. Because he can do that. The gentle motion of Alex's hands carding through his hair starts to make him doze off.

"This time it ended better though."

Michael blinks his eyes open and turns his head to look up at Alex.

Alex has his eyes closed and head tilted back, the arch of his neck sparking a small simmer of heat Michael savors before letting it go.

"Both of us in one piece while your piece of shit sperm-doner is in a coma is much better than last time."

Alex hums in agreement.

"I feel like we should talk about last time but I really just want to enjoy right now. As much as our sex is epic, this I could do forever darlin."

They get maybe 5 minutes before there's a cough and if Michael could, he'd fling Kyle across the room but the guy did just put the one person trying to ruin his life in a coma.

"Liz wants to meet. She wants to bring Maria into this because of what happened at the Gala but-"

"But we all need to agree to this. We can't have what happened with you and Liz." Alex answers.

Kyle nods. "Ya pretty much." His eyes seem to linger on them and it makes Michael's skin itch.

"Spit it out Valenti."

"You guys good if we do bring Maria in?"

Michael's a little thrown by the actual concern he hears but he knows it's mostly for Alex.

He feels the tired sigh Alex breathes out and wants to do the same. He just shrugs and savors the last bits of quiet and feel of Alex against him.

"Guess that's something else we need to talk about." 

Kyle unsure if their 'talk' is going to happen now or not, considers now would be a good time to check on Sergeant Manes on the opposite side of the room.

Michael stands slowly and presses a quick kiss to Alex's hand once he helps him up. "Let's get your dad situated and away first. Having him away just makes things feel better. You sure I can't-" Michael doesn't hide the excited glint in his eyes as he looks to Alex eagerly.

"You're not destroying his car Michael. Not yet."

"Yet just means later and I can do later."

He gets an amused huff and that fond eye roll where Alex is telling him he's being insufferable but the fun kind where they usually go back and forth until someone shuts the other up with their mouths.

Michael title his head in mock thought. "I could use some of the nicer parts to spruce up my truck. Make some extra work at Sanders by using the spare parts for paying customers." He leans closer to press back into Alex's side so he can whisper in his ear.

"Take it for a drive and we could have some fun in the back of it. One last parting gift before I gut it and gets some very much deserved satisfaction in making it explode." He brushed his nose ever so gently down from his ear then travels back up his neck. "Have round 2 in the back of my truck like old times as the sunsets."

Michael lets out a pleased sigh when he feels the small shiver from Alex and hands raise to grab onto Michael's sides.

"After."

He gets a brief taste of Alex's lips before the bastard slips away to the side and back to his spot at the main computers.

Michael stares after him, a mix of frustration and excitement giving way to lustful hunger.

"We gonna take care of Sergeant Manes lover boy?"

Hunger that quickly dies into annoyance. He glares at Kyle and nudges him out of the way with his powers.

"You're the worst cock-block ever and I have 2 siblings." He complains before walking over to take care of the literal monster in his life. He turns back to see Kyle's mouth open about to say something and he feels like he's hit his limit with dealing with Kyle for the day.

"Anything else comes out of your mouth and you can happily do it yourself Doc."

Kyle huffs at him before his mouth falls shut.

With great restraint he gets Jesse Manes into Kyle's car without crushing a limb or seeing if he can make the man's chest collapse with enough pressure.

It's a near thing but the idea of using his powers on Jesse without the man being aware or able to do a thing about it, is somewhat satisfying.

Michael waits seated on the tailgate of his truck while Kyle tries to talk to him for a good 10 minutes until Alex finally appears, glancing only once at his dad buckled in Kyle's car before nodding and hands Kyle a tablet from his bag.

"Use this to message me if something happens, it's secure and only you know the password besides me. The story is Jesse Manes suffered from an aneurysm so he'll be in an induced coma until his brain heals. I've already set-up funds for him to stay as long as we need and you can either sign off on this or use the fake doctor that project Shepard has been using. He can stay under the cabin for the night, tomorrow we can bring him in."

Kyle nods and brings Alex into a hug, one Alex awkwardly reciprocates with a pat to the shoulder.

"Um still not there yet but getting there. Let me know when everything's good at the cabin. Michael and I shouldn't be more than 3 hours."

Kyle's tired face lights up with glee.

"3 hours huh? Didn't know riding a cowboy lasted that long Manes."

He makes a shooing motion at Alex who has the most done look Michael has ever seen.

"Go go. Have fun. Don't worry about poor old me. I'm an adult and knowing you, there's probably detailed instructions on this thing so I'm good."

Alex just sighs and flips him off as he makes his way over to Michael.

"Is it 'after' yet?" Michael pats the open space next to him but Alex fits himself between Michael's open legs instead as they watch Kyle leave.

"This is making me think it's finally 'after'. I'm not adverse to just doing the last thing, though I know me gutting that fancy jeep in just my best jeans and hat does sound nice. I'll make sure to give you a good show." He licks his lips and starts to tighten his legs around Alex to pull him closer while his hands grip the edges of his truck bed for support, leaning in closer until their lips are almost touching but a hand to his chest stops him.

"We've still got things to do Michael. You just need to wait a little bit longer."

"I swear to god if I have to wait 3 hours to kiss-"

The hard and borderline desperate kiss Alex gives him makes him breathless. It doesn't last long enough for them to start anything but it helps take the edge off.

"You stay here and look pretty while I check if the car's hiding anything. Then after I give you the okay, I follow you back to your airstream so I can watch you take it apart." 

A hand holds the back of Michael's head in place while the other rests firmly on his thigh.

"Then I'll consider if we use your bed, your truck, or the Hummer if we have time. Sound good?"

Michael just moans in answer and tries to drag Alex back into another kiss but the hand tightens in his hair.

"Still not after yet."

"Alex." He whines but stays in place.

"Shouldn't be more than 10 minutes."

It's an agonizing 10 minutes but he endures it and Alex rewards him with a longer kiss. This time he's allowed to get his hands on Alex, one hooked around a shoulder to grab onto Alex's shirt as the other cups Alex's face, thumb stroking his cheek lightly as the intensity dies to something slower and softer.

They rarely shared these types of kisses, always in a hurry to satisfy their desperation for _now, skin, more_. It fills Michael with a type of lightness, like even with all the shit they have to deal with, things are right in the world.

The kiss ended some time ago but they stay pressed together. A need for closeness being satisfied, a need Michael realizes he doesn't really allow himself to have.

He presses one last kiss to Alex's lips, a light peck that is so simple yet means something so immense, it makes them both smile. 

Alex let's out a content sigh that sinks into Michael's bones, the feel of satisfaction thrumming through them because he made Alex happy and content.

"I'll follow you out. Try not to speed too much alright." The parting words are a tease and reminder of what's to come next.

Michael definitely speeds but Alex is right behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we change the rating! And Malex finally have fun.


	11. Limit reached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's torture but Michael waits, watching the emotions in Alex's eyes play through like his own personal show, waits for whatever Alex decides because he doesn't care if they go inside his airstream for sex or just to make out, they could lay in his too small bed together and he'll be satisfied. He just wants Alex in reach and there, maybe some skin on skin that can just be platonic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These fuckers are the bane of my existence but so is life right now *uploads this chapter and takes a gulp of wine* Here everyone have some porn in these trying times. 
> 
> For those that need it:  
> *0* start of actual nsfw  
> ×0× end of nsfw  
> Mentions/a talk about Maria

As much as having Alex watch him work with a beer in hand while reclined leisurely on a cushioned truck bench seat, one that Michael moved and cleaned just for him from the many spare trucks, the weight of his eyes sending a constant thrill through him and makes him want to just take the whole Hummer apart with his powers and be done with it; the engine is a beauty and he could fix 4 different cars he hasn't able to in the last month, 5 including his truck.

There's barely any miles on the thing and under the hood is nearly brand new. This saves him having to figure out ordering parts and haggling for better prices on the more expensive and unique parts.

With the junkyard mostly to himself, Michael usually brings cars he's working on to the more secluded overhang and uses his powers to have things float where he needs them. It's helped him hone his ability after so many years and given him the most control. 

While Isobel and Max rarely used theirs by being apart of Roswell society unless they really needed to, it was easier for them to just seem normal and not use them. There was the fear of what happened with Rosa reoccurring and then Isobel married Noah, who they wrongly assumed was human.

Michael is somewhat grateful his status of being an outlier was able to provide him more privacy and freedom to use his powers.

He's not sure how much stronger Noah is but Michael knows he's at least strong enough to hold his ground.

"Michael?"

He blinks back to awareness and looks over his shoulder.

"Ya?"

Alex has a worried look again, back now straight like he's ready to stand and cross the distance between them in an instant.

"Things are starting to spin."

Looking around Michael sees what Alex means: the wrench and pieces he's kept nearby are starting to spin in place.

Concentrating he forces them all to stop and then move to the table he set off to the side.

"Just thinking. It started off nice but rarely stays that way."

He gives a quick rundown of what else he can remove from the hummer before considering he got most of it and stands back to let the hood close.

"I can get to the interior tomorrow but the more tech stuff is harder to use with other cars."

Sun warmed hands slide around to encircle his waist and Alex's body is pressed up against him making him relax into Alex's hold.

"How was the show?"

A small nip to his neck is his answer and then he's being pushed against the car.

"Airstream. Now." The words are a near growl just by his ear.

Michael just licks his lips and leans further against the car, the small space it makes between them disappearing in an instant by Alex pushing him fully against the hood of the car.

"Kind hard to in our current position darlin." The words are panted out as Alex slowly and expertly dissolves Michael's sanity with every hot press of lips and tongue to Michael's neck. Ears. Cheek. He already has his head turned as Alex trails those lips to his but they don't touch, just hover right over while Michael strains in this hold Alex has him in. Alex's hands keep shifting along his front, one staying hooked around his chest to hold onto his shoulder as his fingers cares the skin there while the other travels up then down to the waistband of his jeans but never going further below. Michael feels like he's on the verge of vibrating out of his skin.

"You keep talking and I might reconsider letting us have fun now instead of 'after we handle everything' like we first agreed."

That makes Michael bite his lip to stop his stupid mouth from ruining this but Alex's words also bring a bit of sobriety to his melted brain.

"We don't- we don't have to. Just make out like teenagers." He croaks and tries to get their faces just a bit closer to do so. In his eagerness they bump noses, the almost pain of it causing both a pause and a push. It gives them a second to think and consider what they really want to do next but they're both desperate for having each other in this new type of way, with certainty and excitement that doesn't end with heartbreak and loneliness. How Alex is taking his time in an almost sadistic way that's driving Michael crazy.

Slowly Alex shifts Michael to turn and face him, bodies still pressed flush together, the soft cotton shirt a nice sensation against Michael's bare chest while Alex's warm hands, now hot as they glide up and down his sides in a soothing motion that's anything but.

It's torture but Michael waits, watching the emotions in Alex's eyes play through like his own personal show, waits for whatever Alex decides because he doesn't care if they go inside his airstream for sex or just to make out, they could lay in his too small bed together and he'll be satisfied. He just wants Alex in reach and there, maybe some skin on skin that can just be platonic.

It probably hasn't been more than a minute but waiting always feels like forever so he's even more keyed up. Alex's hand on his cheek helps calm some of the thoughts that started to drag him away, the first press of Alex's lips he meets with desperation but Alex slows it down, makes it softer until Michael's all but pliant again.

When Alex pulls away just enough for them to press their foreheads together, they both let out a shuddering breath.

"Let's see how we feel once we get out of the sun." Alex murmurs. "I might've dragged this out a little too long." He pulls Michael into a tight hug.

Michael all but clinging to him, the need to be close and for comfort barreling through him. He lets out a rough chuckle.

"Just a bit."

Silently Alex tugs him toward the airstream, getting them through the small space and settled on his bed.

Michael is leaning heavily into Alex's side with his arms looped around Alex's waist, Alex's left arm around his shoulder as his right rests on the arm around his waist and his thumb rubs slow circles there.

It's quiet for a few moments before Michael's sighs.

"You wanna give your leg a break? We did make a deal soldier."

He feels Alex go tense before relaxing.

"You technically didn't pay."

Snorting Michael releases his hold on him to slip down so he's kneeling at Alex's knees.

"Not my fault the Ortecho's wouldn't let me."

He slips his shoes off before working on Alex's left then waits for the okay to remove the right.

With a dramatic sigh Alex nods and flops back.

"Okay drama queen just for that I'm giving you a massage and pampering."

"Oh the horror."

Michael rolls his eyes at that and straightens to grab at Alex's jeans.

"Lift up so I can enact my true plans of getting you naked."

Alex's left leg bumps his arm but lifts his hips so Michael can peel his jeans off.

There's a mix of arousal and satisfaction at seeing more and more skin revealed as he carefully and gently takes of Alex's pants, the first peak of metal and the sleeve exciting Michael's engineering side.

This time Michael gets his fill of seeing the prosthetic Alex was saddled with, letting him do so makes him all warm and a tad emotional. Alex just a few days ago would've fought him but right now he's trusting Michael, letting Michael take care of him. It's an almost heady feeling.

The things decent and probably the newest tech out there but it's heavy and is meant for short time use.

The slight redness and heat coming from Alex's stump proves that so Michael grabs a towel and the small ice pack he owns to ease some of the swelling. He places the sleeve and prosthetic to the side but in reach.

While his powers keep the ice pack in place, he starts gently massaging the stiff muscles above it.

Gradually with each knot and release of pressure Alex relaxes into the bed with an occasional hum of relief here and there.

Putting the ice pack and towel back, Michael presses a light kiss to the less red skin and scar before standing.

"You stay there and look pretty while I grab your crutches. Be right back."

"Fine." Alex sighs and grabs Michael's pillow to cover his face.

*0*

When Michael comes back it's to Alex stroking himself and a satisfied grin spreading across his face when Michael chokes at the sight of him and nearly drops the crutches.

"Fuck you Alex I thought we were going slow." He grumbles as he works his shoes and jeans off, crutches dropped next to the prosthetic with his powers.

"Your pillow smells like you." Is the only answer he gets as Alex scoots to make room for him and the arm he isn't using to melt Michael's brain reaches out for him.

Michael mind barely has time to register the comment about his pillow as he crawls over and drops onto Alex, both groaning at the almost nearly naked skin to skin contact.

A hand grabs at Michael's briefs and yanks.

"Get. these. off." Alex demands, already in the process of removing them by almost ripping the fabric with another impatient yank.

"You-" he cuts himself off by moaning when Alex takes him in hand and starts stroking.

He grabs at Alex's briefs and tries to coordinate his hands to pull them off with great difficulty.

He gives up after 5 seconds and captures Alex's lips to make good on that suggestion of making out, using his powers to pull the annoying piece of clothing off instead.

When they finally rock against each other with nothing but bare skin, both shudder in pleasure as the desperation for more and closer and heat builds.

It's just quick jerks of their hips and a dirty grind thrown here and there before they're spilling between themselves as they gasp and pant for air.

It barely takes the edge off as they move around to settle more comfortably.

Michael feels Alex trying to say something but he's too busy paying attention to his throat; payback for earlier.

"Wanna ride you Michael."

Those words said with Alex's rough voice makes his hips jerk forward and he hisses, still sensitive.

"Might need a- oh fuck."

Michael whimpers because Alex is trying to kill him. The grip Alex has on him is firm and slick and so good. They've kept going before, Michael even enjoying being over sensitive sometimes from Alex's doing but it feels like a different type of too much right now.

"We've got time darlin." He garbles out as he drops down and starts moving with Alex's hand, the slight pain slowly and surely turning into burning pleasure.

Alex wraps his free hand to grab onto Michael and flips them over so they're switched with Michael underneath him, Alex sighing as he starts stroking them both in his hand until they're fully hard again.

"I told you, let this go on for too long."

He drops down and kisses Michael like he's starving, like they haven't been kissing or touching most of the day.

Once he's sure Michael is less coherent, he sits back up, hands never pausing during their kiss. "Even I have my limits. Lube and condoms." He orders and the need to do what Alex asks makes the bottle and packet slam against the wall by their head.

He sees Alex lube his fingers and the visceral need to open him up, feel him all hot and tight on his own fingers to be good, makes him start begging.

"Let me- Alex I wanna- let me open you up. Please Alex need to- want to-" he babbles and gropes at any part of Alex he can touch.

Alex drags him up and holds him close to calm him down, helping ease how overwhelmed Michael feels. He hides his face into Alex's neck, gulping in the mans familiar smell and rubbing his face at the soft skin there, the sensation helps sooth his frazzled nerves.

"Shh it's okay. You're doing so good Michael. Went for too much too quick, that's my bad Starlight."

Michael tries to chuckle at the stupid yet endearing name Alex hasn't called him in so long, the laugh nearly choking him with the mixed emotions. It was a comment made so long ago about him always bringing Alex to see the stars as kids and then during their random points in time of seeing each other over the last decade. Michael brought him starlight, so he became Alex's own personal starlight.

The intensity from before as calmed to where Michael can actually think.

Alex being able to sense it, settles his clean hand in Michael's hair and starts massaging, the other grabbing onto Michael's right hand and guides it where he needs it. Michael makes a sound at feeling the heat and starts working Alex open.

"Needed it a bit too much Michael." He gasps when Michael adds another finger. "I'm sorry, I'm giving you too much. Didn't realize it til now. I usually try to hold back, not give away everything I keep locked away but you're mine now."

Michael whines when Alex pulls his hands away so he can shift a few inches higher up Michael's hips. He gets Michael's cock covered with a condom and where he needs before slowly dropping down.

"Fuck. All mine."

Alex moans and holds tight to Michael's shoulder while his other stays locked in soft curls. Michael has both his arms looped around to Alex's waist as he clings to him, both of them chest to chest and trying to breathe through the pleasure, the feeling of being connected, to finally being safe and close to the only thing they've ever considered home.

"Alex." Michael croaks and buries his face into Alex's neck again, slightly shuddering as he breathes and lets out these _noise_ everytime Alex makes a small shift in movement.

"Love you."

Michael's hips twitch up at Alex's words and they both moan before he starts fully thrusting.

"Love you so much Michael."

The hand in his hair tugs Michael back so Alex can kiss him until their breathing is ragged.

When they eventually break away for actual air, Michael drops his head to press their foreheads together to try and speak. "You're finally mine."

The disbelief in his voice causes Alex to oddly start giggling before he starts peppering small kisses all over Michael's face.

"I've always been yours just like you've always been mine Starlight. Pieces finally back together. Fuck the universe for trying to keep them apart by breaking them."

Michael gets it and it's that understanding, the knowledge of being known and knowing Alex that causes him to start giggling too.

The desperation and edge of before has calmed for the time being but its bound to hit them again.

It's soft strokes of hands lazily traveling everywhere, slow movements as they move together and continue to smile and giggle with quick kisses placed to the closest part they can reach. Soft words and endearments floating around them.

Then the warm embers start to spark again. 

Kisses become longer and heated, hands more frantic, their movements gain speed and force. A slow smirk slides across Alex's face and there's a calculating look in his eyes as he pulls Michael's head closer to nibble at his ear.

"Next time Starlight," he does a dirty grind down and the move makes Michael gasp, "you're gonna mark me with a hand-print while I fuck you into my mattress."

A strangled sound leaves Michael as he moves faster and harder into Alex, those words nearly pushing him over the edge.

"You'll get to feel how much I love you, have loved and wanted you all these years." Alex starts to babble as both of them start to fully lose themselves. "Make sure you know I'm yours just as much as you're mine."

All Michael can do is whine his name because he's almost there and Alex's words are driving him insane but he wants to hear everything, he _needs_ to hear them. He can already feel it, that he's almost in that place again, the one where it's not just quiet but heavenly peaceful quiet. When he's all but floating while Alex keeps him grounded and safe.

"I know you'll be so good for me right. You'll listen and mark me when I ask. You'll be all nice and pliant and take whatever I give you."

Alex can tell that Michael just needs one more thing, that they both do to find their release.

"You'll wait till I tell you to come right?"

"Alex please!" Michael cries.

"I can go as fast or slow as I want, come as many times but you'll wait until I tell you Starlight?"

He pants out as he pulls Michael closer to him and feels Michael do the same, back to clinging as close as possible while Michael whimpers a quiet 'yes' that grows louder the more he repeats it, starting to yell it until Alex shushed him and tells him how perfect and good he is.

Michael feels himself begin to drift further and further into the good place he's missed so much, that Alex is going to give him what he needs so soon after so long.

"Michael are you ready? Are you listening?"

Michael can feel tears start to build at the edge of his eyes as he sobs yes.

"Come for me Michael."

It's instant and intense and absolutely overwhelming but oh so perfect and then Michael's all but lost. He's lost and so far he's floating in space but he knows he's safe and good and that Alex has him, is making sure he doesn't go too far away.

x0x

He eventually comes back to warm hands and soft humming. 

Sighing in utter contentment, Michael nosing against the closest part of Alex in reach to let him know he's back.

He gets a pleased noise that morphs back into humming, both of them enjoying the moment.

It takes a minute or two until Michael can place the song and he huffs out a soft laugh.

"I'm feeling nostalgic." Alex answers before turning and shifting them to face each other. "That movie made me believe I might get a happy ending." His hands trace along Michael's face with reverence, the loving touch makes Michael's eyes flutter closed as he leans close enough their noses are touching.

"That make me your prince?"

"You'd love that wouldn't you. Think you're so charming."

They breathe for a minute and enjoy the silence as they settle.

"Was I out for long?" Michael asks realizing he still feels sweaty and a bit gross but not nearly as messy.

"Not too long but you needed it. We can stretch this for another hour. I want another hour with you before we get back to the others."

Michael just hums and tips his head to trail slow kisses along Alex's face that travels down to his neck then chest.

"Wouldn't mind grabbing a shower at yours. Baby wipes can only do so much Darlin."

"Oh and I don't?" Alex drags his head up to grin at him. "I do have a house here besides the cabin. It's still out of town but much closer with updated plumbing and I'm sure we can make use of the bench I have in there."

They share another slow kiss until Alex tugs Michael back for air.

"Haven't really told everyone about it yet. Sorta why you probably thought I was avoiding you."

Michael ducks down and kisses him again, in lew of accepting the apology. "I always wondered if you ever got it. The few times we did talk about the future you always wanted a place for yourself. Just know that I'm probably going to be over a lot now. Have you all to myself before everyone finds out."

He lays one last soft kiss before starting to wiggle free so he can get up and start dressing.

A water bottle lands next to Alex’s arm who smiles at it and takes a quick sip. “Being telekinetic certainly has its perks.” 

“Those I will be continuously bestowing on you cause I can now.” Michael tosses Alex some sweats he wears only in the airstream and a clean shirt, stepping here and there with his bare ass just taunting Alex who tears his eyes away to look down at the clothes. He eyes them confused but picks up the sweats to rub at the soft material.

“I have clothes Michael, not sure I need these.”

With his jeans and one sock on Michael just shrugs.

"Might as well be comfy until we get back to yours." He hobbles back trying to put his other sock then boots on. "Besides I might like the idea of you in my clothes."

Not entirely in disagreement with that Alex gets dressed and gathers his things to fold before reaching for his leg.

A hand stops him and that annoyed pout Michael makes is in his face.

"You don't need it for the drive Alex."

Alex is about to argue when he's quickly picked up and carried out the small door.

"First off I could've sent you to your knees. Me and quick moves like that are tricky. Second: put me the fuck down or _I will make you make you unable to walk in the not fun way_!"

He yells and tries to wiggle his way out.

Michael just sighs at him but tightens his gripe.

"Only way I could think to get you to the car without you sneaking the leg on. The things I do for you darlin and you don't even appreciate it." He throws his head back dramatically to show his pain.

Still annoyed but secretly a tiny bit happy for the gesture, Alex loops his arms around Michael's shoulders and settles a bit more until he's gently placed in the passenger side of Michael's truck.

"Would've been fine with my crutches." Alex argues. He doesn't let Michael go so he has to stand between Alex's thighs.

"Oh I'm sure you would've found a way to get to my truck even without your crutches but I'm no longer a fucked out pile of goo so it's my turn to take care of you before prickly Alex comes back." Michael leans down and brushes his nose along Alex's face. "Got you all nice and soft right now. Wanna enjoy it."

Alex lets all the tension that's been creeping back in melt away and pulls Michael closer.

"Me too." He gives himself to the count of twenty before leaning back.

"We're gonna be late if we don't leave soon."

Michael gives him a quick kiss before going back to grab their stuff.

Alex basks in this moment, the peace and comfort and love, before locking it away for safekeeping.

They're maybe 10 minutes in their drive after Alex gives him directions to his place before Michael asks.

"Should we talk about what we're going to be getting into once we meet up with the others?"

Alex sighs, already tired of this, Michael hating the way his shoulders start going rigid.

"Yes even though I know we both don't want to." He tilts his head to give Michael his full focus. "You first. What are your thoughts on it?"

"I'm not sure how I feel about Maria knowing the truth. Not just because of Texas but also her mom and what happened to Rosa." He says truthfully and waits while Alex gathers his words, doing his best to let Alex say what he needs.

"Should we worry about this? Us?" He finally asks.

Taking a second to consider it, before Michael shakes his head. "No. I've always wanted you and now I somehow have you."

The pointed look he gets urges him to keep taking.

"I'm not sure Alex. Maybe if you kept pushing me away. If I didn't find my mom and the others. Sleeping together in Texas happened but she was the only link I had to you and the only bearable person in Roswell. I guess if there was time and you never came back, she would be it. If I wanted that white picket fence fantasy, she would be the best choice. The easy choice."

He glances to the side to look Alex in the eyes before turning back to the road.

"But I'd always still be wondering about you, missing you. To live the rest of my days without you would be only half living, it's what I've been doing while you're gone. I can dull the chaos but you quiet it."

A hand rests on his on the steering wheel as a sign of understanding. He brings it to his lips before resting them on his knee, his hand on top of Alex's.

"I know Maria didn't start seeing anything in me until you came back. Sure it took Liz storming back in here and causing a mess but it was like everything was stagnate being stuck here for the past decade with random moments of you giving me movement. You finally came back and you said you can't be with a criminal so I tried to work towards changing that. I know I've done some shady shit but I did it to survive and even with Isobel and Max, I'm pretty much on my own."

Alex's hand gives his knee a squeeze.

"You have me. You've always had me. I let my dad get into my head then but not anymore, never again." His voice is soft and sincere, almost pleading for Michael to believe him.

"I know my way of protecting you, you didn't see it that way but I thought I was keeping you safe. If you told me sooner like before I left for basic, I probably would've done more if I could. Sure with a bit of time to let the news sink in and probably some questions, but that day at the UFO emporium I knew you were it for me."

The revelation of those words make something click inside Michael, like pieces of himself are starting to bind back together. They drive for another 20 minutes of comfortable quiet until Michael speaks again.

"You were the first person who made me feel safe and actually cared. You made me realize I could find a home here." he reminds Alex and brings his hands up for another kiss.

Michael doesn't have to even think about it, touching Alex, kissing any part he can, just being able to be near him. Now that he can he doesn't think he'd be able to ever stop.

His hand is pulled towards Alex and the kiss to his hand is like a shot of pure light running through him.

There's a similar look on Alex's face as he starts to fiddle with Michael's hand in his.

"I want-" Alex takes a breath before continuing. "You can always touch me. I want you to touch me. I'll let you know if I need space to focus but you have open permission."

Michael blinks at him, not expecting that.

"You've always been free to do whatever you want to me darlin." He answers.

Alex rolls his eyes at that, both fond and frustrated.

"That hasn't always been good. I don't want you to just accept what I give you." He scoots closer to fully press into Michael's side. "If you want something too just tell me. I know we have those moments of being able to just know what the other wants but that doesn't extend to everything." Alex relaxes further with the quick kiss to his head. "We're all working on communicating with each other. That includes us."

"Right now, this is good." Michael kisses the side of his head one more time before focusing fully back onto the road. "We're riding out this honeymoon period because we got like one day last time."

That gets a snort and the rest of the ride to Alex's place is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the true saps: who wants to guess what song Alex was humming?
> 
> Also an inside to me writing this.  
> My brain: you are using 'starlight' as a nickname.  
> Me: oh um okay how-  
> My brain: Alex must call Michael Starlight.  
> Me: ya I got it so-  
> My brain: Alex only uses it when he's in Dom mode.  
> Me: Yes I will use it don't wor-  
> My brain: POSSESSIVE ALEX. FINALLY WE CAN WRITE KINKY SEX  
> Me: Can I please finish this and get back to the actual plot. Please! Writing sex if ha- difficult.  
> My brian: hmmmm mention the hand-print cause you're writing hand-print sex for their next time.  
> Me in tears: The plot. please the plot.  
> My brain: Maria wouldn't be able to handle a needy Michael.  
> Me: Oh ya totally... but please the plot.


	12. The "Wild Pony" in the room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've been working on not puking and being in physical contact seems to be the easiest way, just a splitting headache." 
> 
> Alex eyes it before nodding, taking her hand and then they're in her mindscape.
> 
> _You don't want to tell her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright school is drowning me while a family issue comes in at random like a seagull to peck at me. Not fun but I'm doing my best to get through it. HERE IS AN UPDATE CAUSE WE GOT FERAL!MICHAEL AND SOME GOOD MALEX CONTENT. 
> 
> We discuss _her_ so warnings for Maria being mentioned and also get some communication between Alex and Liz!

They're all at Max's house again and it's somewhat decided on what to do about Maria.

"We've listed all the pros and cons but if we're going to be honest it's whatever we prefer to happen that decides this." Liz casts a glance at everyone seated in Max's living room, almost a near identical scene from a couple days ago.

Surprisingly it's Kyle who starts the conversation of if they should bring Maria in or not, citing he wouldn't mind and she was used at the Gala but she might react badly to the truth about Rosa.

Liz agrees with him but Michael, Max, and Isobel are still unsure.

Cameron isn't as close to Maria so she offers her unbiased opinion of waiting until after Noah and Caulfield is handled to tell her.

Max and Isobel share a look, Isobel more conflicted on the idea.

"I don't know if I can go through what I did with Liz, the guilt and having someone mad at me again. Not that DeLuca has ever liked me." She tries to joke but it falls a bit flat with the slight fear she feels at repeating that whole process again, even if she knows it wasn't really her who killed Rosa that night.

Liz takes her hand squeezes it. "I'll help. This time you'll have someone who knows what Maria will probably be going through."

"I'm tired of keeping secrets but if she decides to do something about it, I don't want to have the extra worry added to all the shit we already have to figure out." He looks to Max then Liz. "She'll want her mom to be healed but we don't know if Max can heal Mimi or what will happen if people start asking questions of how she got better so quickly." Slouching against Alex he sighs. "Plus this thing we almost started before Alex and I talked. I don't want to hurt her but if we tell her than she's gonna get hurt." Alex's arm comes around to hold him around the waist in comfort and he sinks further into his side.

Kyle makes a frustrated face and groans. "So most of us are fine with it but also don't want to face the consequences of what telling Maria will be. Great."

Alex has remained mostly quiet until Liz gives him a pleading look for support.

"Does the pros outweigh the cons? We'd gain someone else to help, who stays pretty well informed, can provide another safe place to meet up, is incredibly intuitive, and being a bar certainly helps most of us who'll need it." He sighs and takes comfort when Michael covers Alex's hand on his waist.

"But we don't know how well finding out the truth will go and as Michael pointed out, she'll want Max to heal Mimi. I'm also not a huge fan of adding another person who could get hurt or used by knowing."

"She still could. Wouldn't knowing the truth be better, being informed and aware." 

Alex knows Liz is right but there's still this tiny small part that doesn't want to have Michael near Maria. Not yet, so soon after finally getting Michael. He feels eyes on him and tilts his head to the left to meet Isobel's.

"We should take a break, take 5 to think over what we want." There's a collective sigh of relief and Kyle, Max, Liz, and Cameron disperse.

Michael shares a look with Isobel before giving Alex a quick kiss to the top of his head and going to join the others in the kitchen.

Moving a seat closer, Isobel extends her hand.

"I've been working on not puking and being in physical contact seems to be the easiest way, just a splitting headache." 

Alex eyes it before nodding, taking her hand and then they're in her mindscape.

_You don't want to tell her._

Alex nods and looks down at his hands.

_Not now. It's too soon. I don't want to see it._

_See what?_

_That there might be love in her eyes when she looks at Michael. That she'll have that same hopeful expression I've had and would've gotten the chance to be with Michael because I was too scared that being with me would hurt him again. That one of my best friends would lie to me like that._

_Time changes people Alex. We try to hold onto the past, to what we had but sometimes you need to let it go so you can move forward. You need to face it now or it'll rot inside._

A finger pokes his cheek and they're back, Isobel quickly digging through her bag to take a sip from the travel bottle of nail polish remover.

"Thank you. As much as I don't want to, I needed the push." Alex gives her hand a squeeze and cheekily gives it a kiss when he feels a familiar weight settle at his free side.

"Honestly if you had to fall for a woman i'm sure Iz would absolutely be your type darlin."

Alex, now more settled and lighter from his talk with Isobel, pulls a surprised Michael into his lap carefully.

"If we bring Maria in then I need her to know you're mine. That you're my home and we'll do what we can to help Mimi, to make sure what happened at the Gala won't happen again." He looks up at Michael with determined eyes and a set jaw.

"You and I will talk to her. We'll ask her if she wants to know the truth; now, later or not at all. It's going to hurt and be difficult but we've gotten through enough of those that we'll be fine." Michael lean their heads together and a sense of calmness helps settle them. "Right?" He asks.

Michael nods and bumps their noses together. "Right. We're tough and durable as hell Alex. We can do this."

There's a small cough and a couple seconds someone complaining.

"Isobel let us back in!"

Michael and Alex break from their moment and look to Isobel who's looking anywhere but them, face somewhat embarrassed.

"I'm saving all of you from sheer sappiness. You should be thanking me!" She yells back as everyone returns and takes a seat, Isobel going back to hers.

"Ew I can see what Evans means. You guys are going to be _that_ couple aren't you." Kyle bemoans but the teasing smile he wears makes the pair shrug.

"I've finally got Alex so you bet your fancy doctorate I'm showing him how much I love him." A sloppy kiss to Alex's cheek makes the man snort as his hold on Michael tightens.

"Guess we're just making up for our lost youth."

Alex smiles happily as he looks around, feeling somewhat safe to be like this with Michael but pauses when he gets to Liz.

There's a pained look in her eyes and she opens her mouth to say something before snapping it shut.

"Liz you have the thing I asked for?" She quickly nods and heads to the kitchen, some things still ingrained after living most of your life with a person.

Alex pats Michael's leg and gives a more chaste kiss to his cheek before moving him off. Michael's eyes shoot to where Liz left then back to him, an eyebrow raises in question if he should go with Alex.

A shake of Alex's head and the soft smile tells Michael to stay and wait causing Michael to pout but nod as he slumps back into the chair.

"Tell them what we decided and see what everyone thinks, I'll ask Liz."

"Ugh always make me do everything."

Alex just grins as he makes his way to Liz in the kitchen.

She's pacing the back and forth along the island but pauses when she sees Alex.

"What's up Liz? You looked like you needed to talk." Alex asks when she starts pacing again.

"I- It didn't hit me til now. How I didn't even realize is insane and it's been literal days I've seen it!" She rambles before taking a starting breath and stands to face Alex, the look of stubborn determination telling Alex that whatever she has to say is going to be hard for her.

"I'm a horrible friend." The statement makes him blink, not expecting it at all.

"Okay… why?"

"Cause I didn't have all the facts and when Maria talked to me about Michael and how she felt- how could I forget she told me that Michael was Museum guy and that you were in love with him!" Liz's hands fly out and shes back to pacing, missing the shocked and hurt face Alex makes. "She said she felt guilty because they slept together and then found out who Michael was to you but I told her she shouldn't, that she has no control over who she falls for because what's life if we don't fall right?" Her eyes are starting to glisten with tears when she turns back to Alex.

"I told her if she had feelings that it was okay and I hoped she'd talk with you because we're friends but she hasn't has she?"

Alex shakes his head but tries to calm Liz down. "No she hasn't but it's not your fault, you were right. You didn't have all the facts and you were trying to give her advice."

Liz throws her hands up in the air in frustration. "Alex I literally told her it was okay to be in love with Michael even though we both knew how much he meant to you for the past decade."

She grabs his hand and stares at him with tearful remorse.

"I didn't know but now I do and the love you guys have is- it just pours off of you! It's like watching the sun rise into a beautiful new day and I could've damaged that." 

Some of her tears have fallen but now there's a smile on her face.

"You're both so happy and you deserve to be this happy! I've only gotten to really know Michael recently but the way he looks at you and how much lighter he seems, it's incredible."

Alex is somewhat speechless, mind still trying to process the good and the bad.

"So as much as I want to tell Maria and include her, for us three to band together and work toward being best friends before everything went to hell, we can wait til you feel comfortable. If you want to talk to her just about Michael then do. If you need me or want me to do it for you I will. I'm done being a shitty friend because you Alex Manes don't deserve shitty friends."

All Alex can do is bring her into his arms for a tight hug. He realizes now how much he's missed Liz, how fierce a friend she's always been even during those trying times of her being with Kyle then leaving for school. This is the Liz Ortecho he knows and loves. The closest thing to a sister he's had besides Maria

He lets out a watery laugh.

"Ya i'm not a huge fan of shitty friends but I've gotten to know some pretty decent people and one of them gave me a pretty good apology for something she didn't have much control over either." Alex sighs into the comfortable feeling of having one of his oldest friends close again, their relationship slowly but surely knitting back together.

"She didn't have all the information too and I'm not gonna be a shitty friend who keeps information. Michael and I are going to talk to Maria, ask her if she wants to know the truth about everything before we give her all the information."

Liz nods into his chest before stepping back and wiping her eyes. "If that's what you decided on then I fully support you. I'm serious though, you can throw me under the bus and I'll save you the pain of telling her. The alien stuff, what happened at the Gala. Michael. Everything!"

Alex rolls his eyes but smiles as he turns around.

"I'll let you know. Now let's get back to the others cause I've got my own whinny alien that is apparently impatient."

It's only now that Liz sees the way Alex's shirt is being tugged and pulled in the direction of the living room.

"Geurin's kinda needy." She jokes and latches into Alex's arms.

"Oh you have no idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Malex finally going to talk to Maria AND WOW IT WENT DIFFERENT FROM THE ORIGINAL IDEA CAUSE SCREW THAT GROSS EPISODE. Time is a construct so think of my updates as random presents. You will get it but who knows when!


	13. I wish you talked to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't laugh but apparently that's how much Michael and I love each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am airing out my grief and anger for Maria's character as well as the show. Season 2 has lost all the things I loved about Roswell. I'm so tired of getting scraps then forced to endure more torture before I get a 'possible' happy ending. Queer relationships deserve better than scraps and a 'possible' happy ending.

They wait another day to do more research and make alternate plans that include Maria if she agrees to help. It takes a whole day of Liz asking if Alex is sure and then Isobel not so kindly kicking her out of the Crashdown to go see Max before giving Alex and Michael a pep talk that's borderline actual threats.

"Oh." Is the first thing they hear when they enter the Wild Pony. They came after it closed because it would make it easier for everyone.

Michael walked in through first but both he and Alex see the way Maria's face lights up before falling at the sight of Alex and then this overwhelming feeling of _something_ she's never felt before.

"I- what is that?" She questions and braces herself against the counter.

Alex's sad acceptance from walking in and seeing Maria's face, falls away to concern now. "Maria?" He takes a step forward, ready to go to her still.

She shakes her head and takes a couple of breathes, trying to recenter herself.

"Someone tell me what the hell I'm _feeling_ right now. I can't- _what is that_!" She asks again.

Understanding hits Alex and he steps back.

"It's that strong?" He whispers in awe.

Frowning in confusion and the pressure inside her head, she blinks at him. "What is?"

"Alex?" Michael questions, having some idea but mostly lost on what's going on.

Maria winces when the pressure increases.

"Michael could you wait outside?"

He makes a face at Alex but the pleading look Alex gives him makes him nod.

"Sure thing. Holler when you want me back." Michael wants to touch him, some form of reassurance but he thinks that'll just make whatever's going on with Maria worse. He lets himself work through the last minute, sure he has a pretty good idea of what's happening.

Alex waits until Maria's hands relax on the bar and her shoulders slump in relief.

"Can I come near you now or will it be too much?" He asks.

"First you tell me what _it_ is." She demands and reaches behind her for a glass then something strong to ease the pain that lingers in her head. She takes a long gulp of tequila that makes Alex's throat hurt.

"Don't laugh but apparently that's how much Michael and I love each other."

It's quiet, one that hangs for a couple seconds too long for Alex's liking because it just affirms what he saw the second he came in. It hurts because he's always seen Maria as his sister, one of his best friends who he's trusted since they were kids but apparently the distance and time have weakened that connection just like with Liz.

"It's okay. I know he's easy to love."

Alex says as he makes his way to the counter top.

Maria looks up at him with a pained look on her face, filled with regret and slight horror before she takes one more drink and keeps her eyes trained on her hands.

"It didn't help that I never said anything until now and he's probably the only good thing in this shit town besides you, Mimi, and Arturo." Alex continues and settles on the bar stool seat to ease some weight off his leg. "Takes some time and he tries to hide it, but he's always trying to take care of people while also trying to survive."

"I- I didn't-" Maria tries but cuts herself off. Her minds a mix of wanting Michael, of this immense love that Alex and Michael share that's so strong it hurts, to forget her growing mountain of problems about work and her mom, of wanting something for herself for once but the realization that she can't have it, of what she would've done for it regardless, guts her.

Alex sighs and gently takes her closest hand.

"I was never honest about him and what we had because I was scared it would get taken away again. That I'd finally be happy just to have it ripped away, just like the first time." He lets go of her hand and sits up straight, the certainty and set determination giving Maria a second to pause and take in that when Alex starts talking she needs to listen.

"So I'm going to be honest and tell you the truth so there's no room to misunderstand."

There's a moment of silence, for whatever reality they've both been deluding themselves was real and possibly this friendship they've tried to maintain poorly during these years trying to keep what they had in the past.

Maria swallows down the almost choking well of emotions and nods, giving Alex her consent to speak his truth because they can't keep doing this; the not talking, avoidance, and guilt of what they and their friendship has become.

"I've loved Michael since we were 17. I will always love him even if he did decide to be with you because I just want him to be happy. To me he's my home and my family which will never change, even if he doesn't see me that way. It's been a decade of me trying to protect him by staying away but that meant this push and pull because even when I told myself to stay away, being with him was the only time I found peace, even when it meant pain and heartbreak every time I had to leave."

He gets this far away look, cherished and painful memories obviously flashing through his mind before he focuses back to the present.

"So much has happened since I've come back. I know you've been around it and that's why we asked to talk because we want you to be part of it. Before I get into that and you know the truth about everything, the whole truth, I need to know we can trust you Maria. I need to know you won't put Michael and the others involved at risk because if you do I will do what I need to protect them."

That fierce look on his face, the one that's a punch from the past for Maria though now more deadly and firm on a much older face. It scares her because that face has never been turned on her before.

"You're going to be told some truths that will be hard to hear and knowing you, you're going to want to do something. You're going to want blood." His gaze holds steady. "You're going to need a day or two to process but when you're calmed and clear headed, you will get the chance to go after whose fault it really is. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Alex searches her face but finds the same one from before, the one who said Michael was just a one time thing while her eyes said something else.

"Maria this is serious. You need to be honest because I'm not risking this." Alex demands with an even but firm tone.

She swallows and slinks back.

"I don't know! I don't- this is all too much but I know I'm tired of being in the dark, of missing all the facts!" Her eyes look to the entrance like she's trying to see past them to Michael. "I need a minute to understand everything okay. I want to hear it from him too." She pleads.

Alex shakes his head. He knows bringing Michael in will hurt her, both with however she's able to _feel_ them and the truth that she never had a chance to truly be with Michael even if he did choose her. The truth of what happened to Rosa would've ruined it. The secrets and lies of Michael trying to find some comfort in normal would've doomed it from the start. It wouldn't last and it would've destroyed them both.

"Not until you tell me if I can trust you or not. Not until I know you can handle what I'm going to tell you."

There's pain in her eyes as she stares at him. "Why don't you trust me? You've always trusted me! You're one of my best friends Alex!"

Taking a breath to calm himself, Alex looks Maria in the eye and tells her why.

"Because you lied to me and sadly we haven't been best friends in a long time Maria."

Maria gasps at him as both of their eyes begin to glisten with tears.

"I didn't tell you everything before because I was protecting not just myself but Michael too. Michael who I know does care about you and saw someone else who needed help."

Alex swallows past the thick feeling in his throat to continue.

"Michael who you say you have feelings for but I've yet to hear you say something nice or good about. You who didn't talk to me about it because you felt guilty and who outed Michael to Liz even if she's one of our best friends."

Maria's face is frozen in shock as tears fall from both of them.

"I- we trust Liz." She whispers. "I know they've been hanging out and they're friends."

The disappointment in Alex's eyes pierces right through her.

"You didn't even think about it did you? You only realize it now because I said something. How can you say you have feelings for him if you don't actually care about him?"

There's anger in his words, anger and disbelief.

"You're the one who told me Alex." She argues weakly as anger slowly builds in her too. "Liz said we can't help who we fall for than-"

"Why fall at all right?" Alex finishes. He shakes his head at her. "I talked to Liz, she's the reason why Michael and I are even here. She wants you to know the truth but she also apologized to me about that, that she realized she was being a bad friend because she told you that without knowing all the facts."

The anger dies into sadness as Alex looks down at the counter.

"Why didn't you come talk to me?" He asks when he meets her eye again and watches as her anger fades away as well.

"I didn't want to lose you but I also wanted him for me. I wanted something for myself because everything's falling apart with my mom! I- he's nice and he's been there when I needed someone and he's fixed things and-"

"You could've called me or Liz because that's what friends are for. Michael is a giver once he cares about you and that's really what you want. You want what he can do and not who he is." Alex wipes his eyes and stands. "You're not ready for the whole truth and I'm realizing now that I can't be the one who tells you. Talk to Liz if you really want to know but right now I think we need to take a step back and reflect on what we talked about."

He makes it to the doors before turning his head to take one last look at Maria.

"I'll always love you Maria because you're like a sister to me and I'll forever be grateful to you and Mimi but I- I don't know what happened to us and I think we both need some time to figure that out."

With that Alex lets himself out and walks over to Michael who's been waiting with worry leaning against his truck. 

Michael is in front of him in an instant as he takes in how shaken and sad Alex is, his arms wrapping around Alex without thought and Alex just sinks into him.

"Alex?"

Alex shakes his head and his throat bobs as he tries to swallow with eyes scrunched up to stop the tears from falling again.

"Text Liz. I couldn't do it."

Michael holds him tighter like it might keep Alex from falling apart.

"I said if she really wants to know then talk to Liz. I- I need to go home okay."

Michael nods but doesn't let go for a couple more seconds until he feels Alex start to pull away. 

"Ya of course. Come on let's get you home. I think I saw everything I needed to make some stake and potatoes. Finally use a kitchen that isn't my grill or my siblings." Michael voices and gets Alex into the car and making sure they're both buckled as he backs out to head to Alex's. 

Alex keeps his eyes closed and his hand gripping Michael's the whole ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CALLED THAT LINE (he's easy to love) BEFORE IT AIRED. I WROTE IT DOWN MARCH 17TH. SCREW THE SHOW FOR RUINING IT FOR ME.
> 
> 6/18: with the season over I'm excited to use all the nice bits and alter the ones that hurt for this story!!!!!


	14. Soft silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maria knew the second she found out that Michael was your mystery guy-"
> 
> "Museum guy." Liz corrects while Michael gives Alex an amused grin.
> 
> _Museum guy?_ He mouths and his grin goes full blown at the annoyed sigh Alex lets out.
> 
> "Okay whatever 'Museum guy' and that Alex was hopeful even after a decade." Her voice turns smug as she continues. "So that trumps your little high school crush that never even took off."
> 
> They way Isobel says it triggers some thoughts that’ve been floating around since he left the Wild Pony at Alex’s request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE TALKING AND FEELINGS AND MALEX MAKING ME EMOTIONAL.
> 
> The aftermath of trying to talk to Maria.
> 
> ENJOY.

Michael knows he's at a loss of what to say so he stays quiet. He thinks Alex needs the silence. What Michael is sure of is that he can cook and that he will do whatever Alex needs.

It should be uncomfortable and odd, this silence that follows them inside and through Michael cooking their meal, to them eating and then cleaning up, to them changing into comfortable clothes and falling asleep. It should be but it isn't.

If anything it's comfortable and utter ease, to know and understand in the silence.

Michael did as Alex asked and texted Liz, saying they can talk about it tomorrow but Alex needs time. Whatever happened wasn't pretty and Alex isn't okay.

It's only after a good nights rest and the silence finally being cracked by Alex, a soft murmur of _thank you_ said in the space between their lips, does Michael believe Alex is starting to feel okay.

They stay intertwined under the sheets in the morning light, awake but feel no need to move or open their eyes again for a few more minutes. Maybe one day they won't need to savor being able to just be with each other, that it won't feel so new and sacred and that it'll just become routine and daily far far into the future, but now they treasure it.

Michael holds him close and keeps his voice quiet, anything above a whisper seeming too loud right now.

"Whatever you need Alex."

Alex nods and stares at the patch of Michael's neck inches from him in deep thought, trying to find the right words and the will to say them to fully break the silence they've settled in.

"Call Liz and Isobel for me." He pulls away and reaches for his crutches. "I only feel comfortable telling you and them what happened but first bathroom then food."

Nodding Michael quickly throws on a shirt and heads to the kitchen, grabbing everything for some simple eggs. He gives Alex a quick soft smile and pulls out the chair for him while he focuses back on finishing the eggs so he can plate them.

"We fell into domesticity real quick I see."

The comment makes Michael snort as he turns the stove off and puts the pan in the sink, bringing over their plates of food.

"Didn't think we'd be the type?"

"You kinda. Me not so much."

Alex answers and hums in pleasure at the first bite of food.

"Sometimes I thought about it and even imagined us having it but I never thought I would ever get to live it."

"That's insanely morbid which is so on brand for you." 

The small smile that flashes across Alex's face for a couple of seconds is something Michael is relieved to see.

He did a lot of thinking during their 'silent-time' where he got to reflect and realize certain things when he wasn't focused on worrying about Alex.

First: The last couple of days are the most he's seen Alex smile and it's the best sight on this planet. 

Second: One of his issues was he forgot how to be patient with Alex. It was probably the years of leaving and waiting that whittled it down but he's remembering now that Alex shows he cares through actions. 

Alex was right, Michael has always used his words while wanting Alex to use his but didn't always give Alex enough time for him to figure out what he wanted to say because when he does have something to say, Alex makes sure he's planned, rehearsed, and thought through everything.

Third: Michael is truly happy right now even with everything else going on and that Alex is happy too. They're happy together because they gave each other the chance to stop being scared and angry and quiet so that they could just love. 

Fourth: Alex will put everyone above himself before even considering he should take care of himself. Alex is a giver and Michael knows he is too, that's also something they need to work on. They need to stop just giving to each other and being okay with whatever they're getting. He's been thinking about what Alex said, about not just accepting whatever Alex gives him. 

Michael watches Alex finish his plate and grins.

Fifth: As much as they needed to talk all these years, Michael understands he was too terrified of not just telling Alex the truth about everything but that he'd lose him by doing so, that whatever this thing between them was wouldn't be enough and Alex would walk away for good. It's also their horrible communication skills which given their lives, isn't entirely their fault.

"Michael?"

He blinks to see Alex waving a hand in front of him.

"You good?" Alex asks.

He nods in answer and takes a couple of bites of food.

A foot taps his shin a few seconds later.

"You look like you're thinking real hard cowboy."

Michael is starting to read between the lines with Alex better so he swallows what's in his mouth to answer.

"Cause I am. Lots to think about and reflect on." He leans back in his chair so it's tiled on the back legs but his powers keep it stable. "Was kinda worried about you but I think we both needed that silence. Made me realize some things."

Alex gets this frown on his face, like he knows this is heading towards something he isn't ready or prepared to talk about.

"Don't worry it's mainly about me and a little about us. Our communication is crap but I think it's gotten a lot better."

The frown melts away and Alex is grinning.

"I think so too."

Michael's phone vibrates with an incoming call from Isobel.

"You wanna talk with my sister now?" He holds up his phone and offers it to him.

Alex gives it something close to a nervous look before nodding and taking it.

"Isobel. Is Liz there too?" He asks once he's put her on speaker phone.

"Here!" Liz's voice squeaks through. Alex adjusts the volume so it's louder.

Michael watches as Alex takes a couple seconds to gather himself before speaking again.

"So bringing Maria in will have to be done by you. I'm- I can't right now but I'll go over what you should tell her. Make sure you have answers for the questions she'll have and the full story."

Unsure if he should be part of this conversation, Michael grabs all their dishes and cleans up to keep himself busy.

The sound of a chair scraping against the floor and the taps of Alex's crutch cause him to turn his head. Alex points his head to his couch before heading over.

Finishing the dish he was cleaning, he follows after and they settle on the couch together.

It's insanely pleasing when Alex relaxes in his arms as they lay fully along the couch.

"So I'm trying this thing where I actually talk to people instead of letting it go." Alex glances up at Michael and the look in his eyes, the bright and mischievous glint, is stunning. "Someone said my communication skills are kinda crap but I've gotten better."

There's an annoyed groan then Isobel says with an accusatory tone "My brothers there isn't he. You're looking up at him all sappy aren't you."

"Izzy let him live. Not often he gets to gaze at my handsome face." Michael answers back which gets an eye roll from Alex.

"So what happened Alex? I haven't gotten anything from Maria about last night but we both know she needs a day or two for processing. Did telling her about Michael not go well?"

There's a scoff from Isobel at Liz's comment because obviously it didn't go well but Michael wants to know too. He wants to know what Maria did to make Alex cry because there is nothing rarer than Alex being that sad and actually crying. His brain reminds him the few times he's seen Alex close to or in actual tears because of him but brushes them away, that was in the past and they can talk about it later.

"I thought I'd be able to process it like I can pretty much everything but I'm realizing this is different. This isn't like my dad who I knew didn't care about me or when I lost people during my tours."

Alex has the phone laying on his chest while he fiddles with Michael's hand in both of his as Michael's scarred one rests on Alex's chest just below his phone.

"It's somehow worse than when you and Kyle dated or when he started being a bully because I- I thought out of everyone you two would never hurt me like everyone else. With Kyle I saw it coming and I learned to adapt to him like I adapted to my dad.”

Alex’s fiddling has stopped as his hold on Michael’s hand tightens, Michael squeezing back to let Alex know he’s there, that he remembers.

"I was so scared of what happened to Michael and I would happen again, that the one thing I ever wanted and made me happy would be taken away again. I just never thought-"

"You were right then. You saw it." Isobel's voice turns soft and Michael is a bit shocked at how caring she's being with Alex, like she's trying to soften the blow to him. "She lied to you."

All Alex can do is sigh, a long sad sigh that makes Michael tighten his arm around him.

"Yes and no."

Liz's voice raises in shock as she starts to ask what they mean, what did Maria do, that Maria couldn't have-

"She lied and avoided me. She said Texas meant nothing but was ready to try something with Michael and be with him so he could fix things for her and be there for her and use him to make herself feel better. She wanted to be selfish for once and I get that I do, but I wanted to be selfish too. I’ve only wanted one thing and that’s to make sure that Michael was safe, that we could be happy and safe together because we deserve at least that right? After surviving so long and enduring so much.”

Alex is looking up at him with desperation and this sadness, a sadness that echoes the same one in Michael. 

All his words to reassure and comfort Alex are stuck, trying to jumble out but are choking him instead so Michael just nods. He nods and ever so gently cradles the side of Alex’s face with his left hand to say what he can’t speak. The light pressure from Alex pressing into it and how his face losing all the pain, the resulting feeling is almost overwhelming.

Liz’s quiet voice breaks the moment but she says what Michael so desperately wants to. “You do Alex, of course you do.”

Turning his head he presses a quick kiss to Michael’s hand and somehow focuses back to their conversation.

“I’m starting to believe it but if she talked to me she could’ve found out if her and Michael could work out.”

Those words are not what Michael was expecting and he hates the feeling of where this might be going.

“I told her if Michael chose her and they made each other happy I wouldn't fight it. I just feel so sad and hurt because she only wanted what Michael could give her and only saw how good he was after he started trying to be better."

Alex is looking up at him with this fierce devotion and love and care. It's nearly heart stopping. It’s at such a contrast to what he first said that Michael’s stunned silent.

"Michael deserves someone who cares about him, who he is.” 

Each word is a hitting blow to something inside Michael. The door to this small hidden place he buried everything his mom said away, so he wouldn’t lose them but instead protected and hid so well that he nearly forgot them. The only person he knew in his bones who cared about him without expecting anything.

Michael has no idea what he did to deserve or get the chance to finally hear how Alex really sees him, to finally realize and consider that someone truly cares about him and sees that he might actually be good.

“I don’t deserve you. I- you- you can’t really-”

“Michael stop being dramatic and let him love you.” Liz's voice helps give him reasoning, to gain a bit of control over himself instead of drowning in his feelings. It's just that there's so much of it and Alex is making it all spill out. He's always been able to do it.

They hear Isobel's voice next.

“Don’t think you not mentioning yourself didn’t go unnoticed Alex. If I don’t hear ‘like I do’ from your mouth in the next 5 seconds I will drive over there myself so you can feel the full force of my disappointed face. Now say it.” 

Alex looks at him with a raised brow.

_Seriously?_ It says and some of the emotional weight from before drops away.

"Isobel as much as I like you're pushing-"

Michael stares at Alex's face and there's this look of acceptance, that he already believes he doesn't deserve Michael.

Michael reaches over and taps the screen to mute them, turning the volume down so Isobel's yelling goes silent.

"Michael we were kinda in the middle of a conversation."

It's so fond the way he says it and it just makes Michael want to shake him then kiss him stupid. He does neither as he shifts them around so they're sitting side by side.

"I know you don't believe this now but I- I'm gonna prove it so you do in the future."

Michael takes Alex's hands in his as he slides to the floor and kneels before him. He stares at their hands to help him focus to get the words out.

"I'm gonna prove that I can be this person you see in me and that you deserve it. I don't care how long it takes and I know it'll be hard to do but the day you realize that you deserve that good person will probably be added to one of the happiest days of my life."

It's a promise and a life goal, something he can work towards for outside of all the aliens and drama.

Alex is quiet so Michael waits.

"You too."

For some reason Michael laughs.

"I'll work towards that too but you do and have done so much already Alex. I need to work to deserve you okay. You don't."

"No I-"

Michael just shushed him and slowly stands to settles in his lap, letting go of Alex's hand to wrap his arms around him.

"Thank you for everything. Thank you for finding my mom. For coming back." Michael's hands slide up to hold Alex's face light enough Alex doesn't feel trapped. "Thank you for loving me and being mine."

He can still see the denial in Alex's eyes and the anger at Michael making him confront something he probably accepted a long time ago, but there's also that tiny spark of hope starting to shine.

Finally Alex nods and Michael lets out a sigh of relief before kissing Alex's nose, then cheeks, his chin, forehead, and the last landing at the corner of his mouth.

"Okay let's face the music."

They easily settle back into their original position and unmutes the phone and turn the volume up.

It's quiet which Michael was not expecting.

"Um hey we're back. Izzy okay?"

Liz's relieved voice comes through. "Ya she's fine. Decided to go grab something from the kitchen. Isobel they're back!" 

Isobel's yelling can be heard from the kitchen.

"Next time you just say you need a minute because that was rude and I wasn't done!"

Michael rolls his eyes and feels Alex's silent chuckle shake through him.

"Of course. Gotta let you have the last word right."

"Michael I will burn your black hat, don't test me."

Michael just hums at that which gets a loud huff from his sister

"You guys sort your stuff out? Alex you starting to consider if anyone deserves my brother it would be you? Michael you ready to worship the ground he walks on?"

Michael just grins. "Oh ya worshiping on my knees-"

Liz cuts him off. 

"Don't be gross Mikey." 

Alex settles further into Michael's arms and smiles.

"Starting to but it's gonna take some time."

"Good now where were we? Right. Maria cannot be trusted and I don't want to bring her in now."

Alex sighs and they can hear Liz complaining that they all need to agree.

"Isobel it's fine if we-"

"No, you felt betrayed. It's honestly that simple Alex and you have a right to feel that way but you also are the only other person I know besides me or Max who care about Michael and we've done a shitty job. You probably know Michael the best out of anyone." The sound of movement can be heard and Liz asking where Isobel is going.

"I agree but she didn't have all the facts and she already felt guilty. Everyone said things they didn't mean but she knows and she'll respect that."

Isobel makes an annoyed sound and Liz's voice gets louder on the phone.

The two argue for a minute before Isobel’s voice gets tight and cold.

"What if it was you instead Liz?”

The questions gives Isobel the window she needs to take back control of the conversation.

“How would you feel if one of your best friends tried to make a pass at Max after you finally got together just because they 'didn't have all the facts' and told you to your face that the one night stand they had meant nothing."

Michael groans because him and Alex are not like Liz and Max.

"I'd want her to talk to me and for us to figure it out!" Liz yells.

"So did Alex!” Isobel yells back just as loud. “He's been waiting since Maria found out about Michael but she hasn't tried to talk to him about it once. If Maria really wants to be with Michael she should have the guts to tell Alex or at least make her feelings known."

Liz's voice quiets and both Alex and Michael can tell it's from doubt forming.

"She felt guilty and Michael didn't help always being-"

"Of course he'd be there! My dumb brother started caring about her so he's gonna be there. You can't keep using the guilt card for her Liz, cause the guilt didn't stop her from knowing she would still go behind Alex's back by trying to get with Michael." Isobel huffs and her voice turns annoyed. "Why am I defending Alex! You're supposed to be his best friend too but you're only defending Maria right now."

"Isobel it would be different." Alex voices. "We all knew how much Max and Liz liked each other. No one really saw how much-"

"Maria knew the second she found out that Michael was your mystery guy-"

"Museum guy." Liz corrects while Michael gives Alex an amused grin.

_Museum guy?_ He mouths and his grin goes full blown at the annoyed sigh Alex lets out.

"Okay whatever 'Museum guy' and that Alex was hopeful even after a decade." Her voice turns smug as she continues. "So that trumps your little high school crush that never even took off."

They way Isobel says it triggers some thoughts that’ve been floating around since he left the Wild Pony at Alex’s request.

“She could feel it.” He voices almost like an afterthought. “Her empathy thing could feel it the second Alex and I both walked through the door.”

It’s quiet until Isobel starts laughing. "Oh wow that must’ve hurt like both emotionally and physically since whatever thing she’s got going on is still so untrained.”

“It did. She was in pain and didn’t know why but it wasn’t hard to figure out so I had Michael wait outside. I told her what she was feeling and pretty much told her my side of things about Michael but I needed to make sure I saw and felt I could trust her to tell her the whole truth.” Alex’s voice goes tired and sad again. “I couldn’t. I’m not risking Michael’s or any of your guy’s safety. As much as she would be a good asset for us, she’s not ready to know about everything and knowing her she’ll need a day or two before demanding to know.”

“Okay Alex.”

Michael can feel how Alex all but sags into him, the frustration and building turmoil of all his emotions starting to get too big.

“I know you wanted to bring her into this Liz and were expecting it to go well but until she proves to me she can be trusted with everything we can’t. Just because she was my best friend isn’t enough for this type of situation.”

The mood drops lower at Alex’s words.

“She’s not anymore is she? Neither of us are, not like we used to be.”

Michael doesn’t like that both of them sound so sad and it causes this itch to make it better.

“A friendship is the same as any relationship. We haven’t really worked at really maintaining it. As much as I miss how things used to be… we’re all different now.”

Apparently Isobel feels the same as Michael because she's quick to end the conversation.

“Ya we’re all working on that Alex but does this mean we’re in agreement? The only ones who actually had a reason to bring DeLuca in were you two and even then it was mainly Liz versus you."

Michael concentrates and a bottle of water lands on the table next to them that he prompts them to drink.

"Yes Isobel. We can wait to tell her after we've handled everything or if she calls me. I'm gonna go and check on some of the things I brought over, let me know when you're ready to leave. Thanks for calling us Alex."

Liz still sounds down but at least she has work to distract her.

With just Isobel on the phone Alex seems to loosen up more.

"I'm coming over later after Liz and I visit Noah. She's getting some weird info from our last trip so we want to make sure he stays in it. You guys can come too. Has Michael shown you the pods yet Alex?"

Michael feels Alex wiggle a bit closer to burrow in the space between him and the couch. "I think I'm a bit drained still but maybe another time. I should be fine by the time you get here."

"Michael?"

He hums in thought. "Unless you want me there as like a precaution incase he somehow gets out, I'm good. Gonna spend the next 2 hours pampering my boyfriend before checking in with Sanders. Text or call us if something crazy happens and tell Liz I'll be in my bunker around 10 maybe." He hears and feels a small annoyed sound from Alex that's he fixes by holding him closer.

"Ok maybe 3 hours. There isn't that much to do at Sanders right now."

Isobel snorts at the statement.

"Alex I can bring lunch over if you don't wanna be alone. I'd need help to get to your cabin but I'm feeling in the mood for emotional detoxing and burning things."

"Michael can drop me off at the Crashdown or wherever you wanna pick-up lunch so I can direct you to the cabin. Not really in the mood to deal with people."

Alex has fully rotated so their laying face to face as he hides his face in Michael's neck.

"Are you guys at the airstream?"

Michael wants to keep Alex's house just for them for at least another couple of days.

"Personal info Iz. Well call you later."

"Ah his house. You do know I had to setup a parade for him so I needed his address. I'll let you guys be just let me know when I should head over."

And she hangs up.

Michael puts his phone on the nearest table and settles fully in his spot with Alex now on top of him.

"Nap then pampering since you're nearly there."

Alex makes a noise and presses a lazy kiss to Michael's neck.

"Love ya too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm doing my best to work on this with summer session done but writing for RNM has been difficult BUT I'M TRYING AND WANT TO GET THIS FINISHED. WE'LL SEE. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S READ AND ENJOYED THIS.


	15. Smash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isobel eyes the sweater and frowns. "Are you having a mental breakdown? That's the only time we wear hoodies." She comments and takes a step closer, ready to bring Michael into a hug for comfort which kinda confuses him.  
> "Um no. I'm good Iz. Just claiming one of my rights to wear something of Alex's." Michael pauses before taking his own step forward in concern. "Are you good? I know I haven't fully been there for you with everything but if you-"  
> Isobel rolls her eyes at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is slow going with everything but going. Kept this baby as a draft until I wrote the next chapter :D
> 
> Alex, Michael, and Isobel bond and talk! Enjoy 💛

They get their 3 hours and a little bit more until Michael finally becomes the voice of reason.

"As much as I want to spend the rest of the day with you, I need to check in with Sanders and do my actual day job. Plus Izzy is nothing but greedy for all the attention on her."

Alex just gives him a look before dragging Michael back onto the bed and rolling to be on top.

"This is a once in a blue moon lazy day for me Michael. You give me another hour and then I'll be satisfied."

Their first hour was the nap after their call, Michael carrying a dozing Alex to his bed so they'd be more comfortable. The second was Michael thoroughly massaging Alex's full body after Alex does his at home PT routine. The third was them switching between kissing and talking.

Michael wouldn't mind the third hour becoming 2 straight hours of more talking and kissing. He also doesn't think he can move because Alex is pretty much the ideal weight for holding him down.

Then the small touches start. One hand moving to his neck as a thumb swipes up and down his throat slowly before it moves to sink into his curls. Fingers gently digging into his scalp as lips press randomly across his torso and above. Michael is in actual heaven as he loses time to Alex's devoting touches until his left hand cramps and he lets out a hiss from the pain.

Lifting up Alex gives him space to do whatever he needs, his face pinched in worry and flickers of guilt at seeing Michael cradle his hand.

"Do you need a heat compress or acetone for the pain?" Alex quietly asks but Michael shakes his head.

"It'll pass. Give it a minute."

Hesitantly Alex reaches for it and let's the tips of his fingertips rest ever so lightly on the ridges of the scarred skin that Michael barely feels as Alex traces it. Michael lifts his hand up to feel the pressure and warmth of Alex’s hand but Alex snatches it away.

“Doesn’t it-” Alex's voice was quiet and a bit hoarse. “I don’t want you to hurt. I was trying to-” He stops himself again with his words stuck as old guilt starts to consume him.

Sighing Michael sits up but keeps his hands to himself.

“You think we’re ready to talk about this?” He waves his left hand between them.

He gives Alex a good minute to breathe through what he’s feeling right now before slowly inching his right hand to the thigh resting next to his.

“I am but that’s cause I made peace with it a long time ago. If you’re not then we can put it on hold for another time but you didn’t do this to me, you’re not a monster or violent like him. I’m not gonna lie, it reminds me that there’s bad in the world, that it’s cruel and doesn’t care but,” His hand has traveled up and cups Alex’s cheek. “It also reminds me that there are kind people like you who somehow left me a medical kit even though I didn’t see you for a week because you were hurt too. That wanted me to get help and go to the hospital but found an alternative when I kept telling you no.”

Alex’s eyes fall closed as he leans into Michael’s hand.

“You’re lucky your antibodies are immune to human infection and diseases.” Is the only thing he can say.

“Pretty nice that my form of power boost is just 5 bucks a bottle too, though my personal brew is much better.” Michael raises his left and holds it in front of Alex. “You didn’t need to go and make us a matching set but of course you had to one-up me.”

All he gets is a soft noise from Alex who’s finally reached for his left hand, both of his cradling Michael’s like it’s precious as he brings it to his chest to lay right over his heart. The steady thump is a song he’s missed.

“You could’ve healed it but you didn’t want to. You wanted to remember the good and the bad.”

Michael snorts at that. “I mean Max only offered like once but it also would’ve become a thing if people found out. Even though I didn’t know how much your dad was actually watching us, I didn’t want to give him anymore reasons to start snooping around. Hey you think he knew before and that’s why he went psycho?"

He asks it like an actual question, one of pure curiosity because now with everything they know it might actually be true.

"Maybe but I knew regardless he'd do something to anyone I brought home. Sure it was like an open secret but I tamed it down around him, the eyeliner and punk was just the easiest way to be proud but on just the edge. It helped that he hated both."

Michael watches as Alex's face pinches again.

"Would you heal it now or like a partial one?"

Smiling Michael just rubs his thumb against Alex's chest.

"Don't know. Depends really."

He pulls Alex back down and holds him close, soaking up as much comfort and the feeling of safety, love, and peace.

Of course not 10 minutes later there's a honk and a mental nudge from Isobel.

"Nooooo." He groans and buries his face in Alex's hair.

Alex agrees and presses closer as their phones start ringing.

"How is she calling both of us!"

There's a knock at the door then the sound of intentionally loud footsteps that stop at the window of their room.

"I promised lunch."

"We could be having really kinky sex right now Iz."

"Oh that reminds me I need to find a new playmate. Alex we're going to a gay bar. I want to see if me going all obsessed over Rosa was a me thing or _his_ and I need a wingman who gets me."

Michael makes a face and holds onto Alex tighter. He doesn’t want Alex going to any bar without him.

"In my professional opinion it might be too soon and you're technically still married but screw it let’s go have fun." Alex pauses and reconsiders his words. “Actually if anything Kyle might be more game then me. I may be out and proud but I kinda dislike people… and crowds now.” 

He gives Michael a deep but short kiss and starts to wiggle free. Michael makes a valiant attempt to keep him in bed which is funny because earlier he was trying to head out for work and be responsible. He flips them over and tries to distract Alex with more kisses and he can feel Alex starting to give in when Isobel knocks on the window.

"We still game to blow up stuff or was that just the land around the cabin? Also will someone please let me in!"

They both groan and finally scramble out of bed to put pants on. Michael turns to face where the front door is and glares at it until it opens.

“It’s open.”

“Lovely. I’ll bring my stuff in.”

Michael slips down to slide on the sleeve then prosthetic for Alex before waddling closer to wrap his arms around Alex’s waist so he can bury his face in a very warm stomach.

“No bar without me. Someone’ll snatch you up.”

The vibrations and sound of Alex’s quiet laugh is nice.

“I was being honest about not really liking bars Michael and I'm only a tiny bit better about people. Have no fear everyone will be flocking to your sister.”

Silently Michael stands before climbing into Alex’s lap and latches onto him like a koala.

“Jesus I forgot how clingy you are.” Alex teases as his hands settle on Michaels sides. “Not that I mind.” He adds.

Leaning back to face each other, Michael gives him a dramatic pout. “You’re hot stuff and people will absolutely flock to you. I can’t stop people from looking but I can at least stop them from touching.” He eyes Alex’s neck hungrily and starts to lean down but a hand in his hair stops him.

“Ah and the marking thing. You sure you’re not a vampire?”

“It won’t be like-”

The unamused look Alex is sporting just makes Michael grin smugly. “You made it go around my whole neck. You gave me an actual hickey necklace Michael and it lasted for a whole week. No hickey necklace.”

“What about like two where everyone can see?” Michael questions and his eyes stare at the perfect spot. “I’ll keep them small.”

They roll over with Alex keeping him pinned down.

“You and I have a very different idea of what small is. No hickeys or marks until we go on another date.” He kisses Michael’s cheek before rolling off and leaving to go see what Isobel’s up to.

Michael mopes and gets dressed slowly. If the hoodie he has on is unusual for him well it’s Alex’s fault for leaving it in the room. In the closet and folded up top but Michael found it so finders-keepers.

“Michael you're staying 20 minutes so you can praise me while I break stuff with my mind." Isobel eyes the sweater and frowns. "Are you having a mental breakdown? That's the only time we wear hoodies." She comments and takes a step closer, ready to bring Michael into a hug for comfort which kinda confuses him.

"Um no. I'm good Iz. Just claiming one of my rights to wear something of Alex's." Michael pauses before taking his own step forward in concern. "Are you good? I know I haven't fully been there for you with everything but if you-"

Isobel rolls her eyes at him.

"I'm a big girl. It's been…. A lot but Alex and the others have helped in their own way. I do know breaking all this stuff will feel good so come on teach me how you do it." She says as she pats his shoulder then heads to Alex's backyard, Michael quickly following her.

"You're sure?" He asks. "I know we all have a tendency to avoid actually talking about our shit so if there's anything you want to then I'm here."

The tight line of Isobel's lips hold for a few seconds before dropping as she sighs.

"I'm still mad and hurt. Also sad because I- this whole mess started with him and I was just a tool he used. I was finally starting to feel like I could be myself but even that's a lie. First it was thinking I was the one who killed everyone and that sucked but finding out the actual truth was worse." Her voice wobbles a bit before she takes a deep breath to steady it. "I know I'm not okay and we're all dealing with our own shit but for once I don't feel totally alone. I'm gonna try and be a better sister to you because you've always been there for me Michael, you carried what happened that night with you for a decade so I wouldn't have too. I've let myself follow whatever Max decided because we got to grow up together and I thought he was right, that he was protecting us and the normal life we had."

She swallows and her eyes dart away.

"And he was but that meant you were left out because you never got our type of normal. So I'm gonna work on being there for you too and making sure you're included. Now let's go break stuff."

Michael grabs onto her hand and squeezes it. Isobel squeezes back and both their eyes are a bit misty but the smiles they wear are bright.

They see Alex a couple yards out, placing items from the box Isobel brought around his open backyard.

“Whatever you break you also clean up so I would suggest a tarp or something.”

Michael swaggers over and latches onto his side, nuzzling into his neck.

"Of course gotta keep the place clean. I'll go grab one." He leans to take a sip from Alex's milkshakes but it's moved away.

"You hate mint."

Michael blinks at him and can't help how big his smile turns.

"I don't mind it when it's from you." His eyes land on Alex's lips in an obvious request.

Michael's curls slap him in the face.

"Ow Iz why!"

"What? I'm just practicing my power." Her sickly sweet voice and eyelashes fluttering says anything but.

Michael rolls his eyes and pecks Alex's check. "You get thirty minutes and then I have to head to Sanders."

A hand slides into the back pocket of his jeans and he's pulled closer to Alex's side.

"Whatever you don't break or wanna leave to burn will be our bonding time."

Isobel's eyes light up at the offer.

"You really weren't lying about getting to explode shit! Like actual explosives?" She grabs onto Alex slowly and starts tugging him back to the house so he can show her.

Michael doesn't let go and they all walk back inside relatively easy for the three of them latched onto each other.

"More like I have the basic materials needed to make bombs which you would be surprised on how easy they are to make." Alex comments as Michael gives an understanding nod.

"Though I do have some minor explosives that are probably closer to fireworks which are easier to clean up after and that can easily be stated as such."

Alex slips out of their arms and goes to the small closet hidden behind the bathroom, the three of them bring all the goods to the living room.

"Does this mean I can use you as an excuse to come here instead of my mother's Fourth of July barbeque? I'm always stuck talking about nothing and everyone keeps expecting me to be pregnant. Do I look like mother material to you?"

She's settled in Michael's lap as they hold each other comfortably. Michael rests his head on her shoulder as he chuckles.

"Hmmm you're more Aunt material. You'd spoil my future kids rotten but also make sure they know how to talk circles around people the second they learn how."

"Their first words will be aunt Izzy or some variation of that. I'm not picky."

Her tone is casual but her eyes don't leave Alex who's gone quiet.

"I'm not saying a hard no to possibly being a surrogate but in a few years ask me again. I'll be back, just need to use the bathroom." She glides off of Michael's lap and out the door.

Michael doesn't pay her any mind and flops back to lay back on the bed.

The thought of having kids have been an off and on thing for him. Sometimes he doesn't because he's not even human and not the stablest person, being in the system didn't do him any favors. There's so much entailed with it that if he ever did he's worried the poor kid will turn out worse than him, that Michael won't have or be able to provide what they'll need. Then there are days he'd love to be that parent for someone who needs it, to be who he needed as a kid. Save at least one kid from a bad situation. Have the type of family he's sometimes let himself dream and barely hope for.

Sometimes it's just him raising a kid alone but other times Alex is there too, both of them sharing the love they have with someone else who might need it. Alex would never be like his father and would give their kid everything they needed no matter what but also make sure they have boundaries and morals and good life lessons.

"Would you want kids Alex?"

Michael voices once he's brought back to the present.

Just because he wants kids doesn't mean he needs them. He knows better than anyone that you gotta be committed and ready for that type of responsibility.

There's always the future but for right now he just wants to get his mom and people free, to deal with Noah, and to be with Alex.

"In another life… yes but I'm not sure about this one." Alex gets this nervous look on his face before sighing. "I'd have to think about it."

That's pretty much on par what Michael knew he'd say.

"Do you- I mean obviously you do but I'm not-"

Michael uses his powers to tug Alex to him. He takes Alex's hands and gives a light squeeze.

"I do but not now or for a while. I want to get my mom out and deal with the insanity of our lives first then enjoy being with you. I would like them in the far _far_ future but I don't need them. I'm not letting some punk take all your attention until I've gotten my fill."

Alex clings to him and nods.

"Okay."

"As of now I love you and my meddling sister. You can come back in Isobel."

She walks in stubbornly with her head held high.

"I didn't mean to bring up future kids. You did that all on your own Michael and I'm sure you'll both be amazing uncles when Max and Liz figure their shit out. Max will finally have a reason to quit the force and stay at home to write like he's always wanted while Liz works on saving the world and all that jazz."

She grabs all the explosives quickly and carefully to do something with her hands.

“I mean who wouldn’t want an adorable hybrid of me though right, the world would all but perish under our reign. I’m sure i’d be a good mom though… with time and everyone else’s kids as a trial but like you guys said, now is a horrible time.” Her voice lowers to something almost hushed. “I’m sure plenty of kids need a home once i’m ready so all we need to do now is learn and be as prepared as possible.”

Michael smiles fondly at her as he stands and wraps an arm around her waist, pressing his forehead to the side of her neck.

“There’d be nothing stopping you once you decide your ready Isobel.”

Alex leans into her other side and they all just take a moment to breathe together.

“When we’re ready.” Alex voices with hope and it brings a smile to all their faces. “Does that mean we’re ready to go blow stuff up now?”

That gets a laugh.

“Come on all this emotional talk is ruining the mood. I’m ready to see how much control I need to learn to beat Michael!”

The three proceed to smash, break, and explode the contents of Isobel's boxes while enjoying their lunch.

Isobel is a bit shocked and proud of how much control Michael has on his power. A bit jealous too but she’s only just started. She finds it sickeningly sweet how awed Alex looks when he looks at Michael but the kind one he gives her makes up for it.

“How did I not see it?” She asks them. Her tone is light with wonder. That she never saw how much love just poured from them. It’s been a decade and she’s only finding out now.

Both Alex and Michael sigh but there’s less of a haunted look in their eyes.

“Shit timing and even worse communication.” Michael voices and then he’s at Alex’s side. “It’s hard to have something when everything’s going against you.”

Alex nods with his face set in a hard look before it clears.

“We kept it to ourselves cause it was safer but now there’s less bullshit to fight against.”

Isobel hurts from even the idea of what they’ve been through, the flashes she’s gotten from Alex flickering before she lets it all go.

“Well you’ve got someone else on your side.” she stands tall again, stronger and more solid with this certain topic worked through. "I'd happily melt anyone who's brain keeps giving you guys trouble. I'm sure I can make it look like an aneurysm."

She’s trying to be reassuring but the pained and overwhelmed look on Michael's face makes her feel unsure, like she's miss stepped somewhere.

It's only when Michael launches at her and holds her in a crushing hug, that his mind is so loud it's screaming at her by being in contact, that she understands.

Michael's always been so strong and never truly had anyone who he felt he could rely on, to truly rely on. Alex probably now with everything known but not really anyone else and that hurts Isobel all over again.

They should've been united from the start. They should've been together, able to rely and trust each other without doubt.

She holds on tight to him and lets out a sigh when Michael’s mind quiets, Alex’s presence closer being the obvious reason why.

Isobel is going to have a talk with Max about Alex and about Michael. Alex is right that they need to _all_ work together to figure this mess out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably become a self-indulgent fic where I do whatever I want. With in reason. hopefully. I'm thankfully getting closer to the end? We'll see!


	16. Between memories and space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike Isobel's clear and crystal like setting, Michaels is pitch black space with stars and galaxies and suns surrounding them. It still takes Alex's breath away.
> 
> Jesse is still laying down on the bed in a hospital gown with Alex and Michael sitting in their seats next to the bed.
> 
> Alex eyes the handcuffs keeping his dad stuck to the bed.
> 
> Michael just shrugs.
> 
> "My head, my comfort." He focuses on Jesse to will him awake. "Up and at em asshole. We've got some questions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Remembers canon doesn't matter in this*  
> Oh!  
> *Also remembers the grains of good canon has after sifting through it.*  
> Fuck.
> 
> Jesse Manes is present and he is his own warning but just in case: mentions of past torture, past abuse, mentions of past death.  
> .. Brief panic attack? Let me know if I missed anything 💛

Alex hates this and he knows Michael hates this more but Jesse Manes has answers and they need them.

The only thing Michael is adamant about is that he stays with Alex through the whole thing. He wants to rub it into this monster's face that him and Alex are together and staying that way. Michael's not letting whatever lies and horrible words worm their way into Alex's again.

Michael knows Alex is too kind, too caring and forgiving even with how his dad still treats him, so Michael will be there to remind him that he's stronger and better than Jesse Manes because of that.

"If he's still asleep it'll make it easier right? That's what Isobel said."

Kyle ignores Michael's eye roll at his advice as he checks on Jesse's vitals. He reread his chart to know if he's woken up in the last couple days since Kyle's seen him. 

"I've got acetone and a minor dose of that power boost Liz made. I'll be fine Doc." Michael notices how Kyle keeps flicking his eyes back to Jesse every few seconds.

"We should have like a night out, all three of us. Celebrate that we survived being attacked and all. Anything in your fancy doctor brain say how to deal with trauma like that?"

"Therapy mostly. Find others that understand and try to work through it."

Michael and Alex grab the chairs Kyle brought in and settle in, Alex holding tightly to Michael's hand over the arm rests. He squeezes it to get Alex's attention then lifts it to give it a quick kiss.

"We've got this. Isobel even gave us her seal of approval when we practiced the last few days. It's my mindscape and we're in control. I've got you and you've got me."

Alex stays quiet and nods but Michael can see his words helped settle him. The flood of intense love and gratefulness is something Michael hopes never stops and now he really wants to kiss Alex but he knows they're in a serious situation at the moment.

"Kiss for good luck?" He asks hopefully.

"Do I get one too? I'm feeling a little left out here."

Michael glances at Kyle who's smirking at them as he stands by the door.

"Don't tell me you actually learned something about yourself away at medical school Valenti. Have something to share with the class?"

That gets a snort from Alex and he relaxes just the tiniest bit into his chair.

"We're all pretty and hot now please before a nurse comes in to do her rounds or something."

He gives Michael a light peck and a small smile.

"Alright I'm ready."

Michael takes a breath and focuses then they're in his mindscape.

Unlike Isobel's clear and crystal like setting, Michaels is pitch black space with stars and galaxies and suns surrounding them. It still takes Alex's breath away.

Jesse is still laying down on the bed in a hospital gown with Alex and Michael sitting in their seats next to the bed.

Alex eyes the handcuffs keeping his dad stuck to the bed.

Michael just shrugs.

"My head, my comfort." He focuses on Jesse to will him awake. "Up and at em asshole. We've got some questions."

Jesse's eyes blink open and he turns his head to them. The frown of confusion turns to one of disgust which neither Alex or Michael are surprised by.

"Alex I see you've fallen back in bed with this creature again. A pity I was just starting to think you were past it even after you let me go."

Alex rolls his eyes at that.

"I'm also very glad to know that I was right. Michael Guerin is an alien and I have the perfect place to put him."

"You mean Caulfield?"

Alex cuts in and both he and Michael enjoy the shocked look on Jesse's face.

"We've known for some time about that place. You've been out for awhile _dad_." Alex sneers at him. "Did wonders for everyone honestly."

Jesse's eyes drop down to where Michael has Alex's hand in a tight hold. His face relaxes at that for some reason.

"Alex you need to let him go and stop being in physical contact, that's how they control you. I've already told you they are dangerous and will do whatever they can to take us over."

"Wow he actually believes that. Like full on. That's kinda sad." Michael looks to Alex in amusement. "I would say I pity him but he's fucked up my life too much. Now before you start spewing more crap, could you be decent enough to answer just one question?"

"No."

Alex sighs already tired.

"At least I know for sure that you’re being honest." He cycles through which question might get a decent answer.

"Was it being with me that day the reason why you target Michael or did you already believe he was one?"

"I had my suspicions before but I believed that he somehow knew about the others and went for my weakest link. I tried to test if he would reveal himself but obviously I underestimated how powerful he was."

The space around them goes cold as if their truly existing in the frozen expanse.

"I've been waiting and watching to bring him in with probable cause but he's been too good at avoiding detection."

Comets and asteroids fly past as planets spin faster and stars begin to implode, the sound of static cracking as galaxies start to collapse.

"You are a monster. You're the actual being that you say needs to be eradicated."

Michael is shaking as he stands over Jesse, the man showing nothing but bored contempt.

"You pride yourself on ruining lives, thrive on fear and hatred that's been a poison in both our lives. I wish I could end you but Alex wouldn't want that, not really."

The bed starts to rattle.

"He's too good for you and me, too good for this stupid planet. You're right I used to think I was superior, that my people were because we came from the stars, we have abilities, and that we're smarter than you lot but then I fell in love with Alex and I didn't feel superior anymore."

A hand settles in his curls and gently turns him. The tickle of Alex's hair on his forehead helps bring him back, the sound of his heart pounding and heavy breathing so loud now.

"Michael, breathe."

He does so and slowly things begin to rebuild and calm.

"We get what we need and then we get to leave. He stays because he's the one that's stuck."

With a shaky exhale Michael nods.

"He's stuck."

"That's right."

"We're calm and we're centered."

There's a scoff that pulls their attention away from each other.

"He's marked you hasn't he. Of course you'd allow that _thing_ to mark you."

Alex feels Michael tense at that but a firm tug on his hair stops him. He narrows his eyes at his father now curious at what he might actually know.

"What do you know about the Handprint?"

Jesse remains quiet until Michael turns to fully face him.

" _You will answer him_."

Jesse's whole body does a twitch and then he starts talking, glaring at Michael as he does so.

"They represent a physical manifestation of connecting one being to another. Some have this ability and are the most dangerous because that connection ties you to them. It is what ruined my great uncle and got him his fate, all because he let one of them mark him and believe that they loved each other. Being marked means you're no longer yourself, you're theirs."

Michael huffs at him and flops back into his chair.

"I want to mark you now just to fucking spite him but you promised me when I'd get to do that." He tugs Alex down on his lap and takes enjoyment at the face Jesse makes. "If anything I become Alex's. Not sure you noticed but he's the one in charge and I'm just here to look pretty."

The disgust and confusion are at war on Jesse's face.

"Who else from the family knows? Just Flint?" Alex asks so he can plan around them.

"Flint is the only one that understands, who let me show him."

Alex adds contacting Greg and Clay to what he needs to do after this.

"Why did you try to kill Kyle?" Michael asks.

"Kyle Valentin is just like his father, soft and knew too much. He started helping what our families are supposed to eliminate."

Him and Michael stare a look.

"Ya cause he's a doctor. Saving lives is his whole thing. If it wasn't for him or Alex, I'd have left you for dead but Kyle has morals and Alex knows you have information."

"Which I will not give you."

Michael nods to that.

"Well thankfully I've learned some tips and also we're not in your mind." He settles more fully into his seat and lets the weight of Alex in his lap ground him.

Michael can feel Jesse trying to block his mind off, to put up walls but Michaels is stronger and pissed off.

“I’ve got some personal questions before Alex starts with the more technical stuff. You know about the pods right, did you know what was in them?”

Jesse remains quiet but for once seems to be in thought instead of defiant silence.

“The only one who saw them was my great uncle Tripp and he assumed they contained the offspring. We’ve been searching for the 'pods' since the crash but haven’t found one that was intact or functioning.”

Michael nods at that while Alex adds looking up more about his great uncle after this as well.

“Why did you believe my people were dangerous? What did they do?”

There’s a look of pity as Jesse shakes his head.

“Of course your people attacked first. What were we supposed to do but protect ourselves.”

“Jesus and you actually believed that?” Alex groans out. “When has that ever been true in anything. Do you even know what happened that caused them to attack first?”

“From accounts of every soldier present, one of the aliens blasted fire from their hands.”

“Did it actually hurt anyone? No don’t answer that because I bet they just did what they could to push back a group of men closing in on them with guns.”

Alex rubs at his forehead for the headache starting to build.

“Sorry Michael, go ahead.”

“No harm done sweetheart.” Michael hums in thought before deciding on his next question. “How many others did you think there were after the crash?”

“Including you and now knowing you were one of the offsprings, four others. Two women escaped with you and the other two ‘pods’ before we were able to locate them 3 years later.”

The last part rocks through Michael like a punch.

“What.” Michael croaks and Alex doesn’t like the look of intrigue on his fathers face.

Jesse has the barest hint of a grin when he answers. “It seems you haven’t gone far enough into the files for that information then. I guess I can appreciate being the one to tell you.” He sits up with his back straight as he stares solely at Michael.

“After those women escaped, Tripp was able to locate one of them since his job was to hunt them down. Whatever allure your kind has is strong and caused him to remember the woman who attacked him. It was around the second year and she was able to blend in as one of us, visiting the Crashdown of all places. He was able to track her back to what is now the Long farm but she marked him and made Tripp help her in staying hidden. Of all the things he said he fell in love and that they wanted nothing but peace, sanctuary from their planet. Useless pleading mind you because we could all see the mark clear as day on him.”

Jesse looks to Alex and seems to come to some agreement with himself. “There is a file in my office that will give you a more detailed report since I know neither of you trust me.”

“What else.” Michael questions and holds tighter to Alex to stop his hands from shaking. “I know she’s in Caulfield so how did she get there.”

“Well my grandfather Harlan was strong and kept a clear head so of course he was able to capture the woman who was using his brother. The family helping them had perished in the fire that the aliens caused. Harlan was able to capture just the one while the other was killed when trying to escape. Tripp met his fate and that woman has been in Caulfield since.” Jesse gives Michael a once over then nods. “I can rightly assume she is your mother then. There was a minor mention of children at the farm but only one was present when the place burned.”

The black space around them changes to that of a thriving field as the sound of children’s laughter and shrieks of joy floats around and the heavy heat settles around them with a clear blue sky full of perfect clouds. Off in the distance the mirage of four people can be seen waving at them. The feeling of love, family, warmth, and happiness comes alive like a physical sensation. The four stand together in pairs and just for a second their faces are crystal clear before the vibrant setting snaps back to Michaels black space filled with stars and galaxies.

Michael can hear nothing but his racing heart that's near deafening as he sits paralyzed in his seat with Alex. The quiet whisper of Alex’s voice and muffled shouting of someone else is just barely audible.

Slowly Alex and the shouting start to get louder and once he registers who’s shouting he snaps back to awareness.

“ _Quiet_.”

Jesse Manes voice goes silent though his mouth keeps moving.

Alex is gently stroking a hand through his hair and waits for him to speak.

“Alex.” he croaks and goes limp in relief when Alex tightens his hand in Michaels hair to angle his head up and make Michael look at him.

“I’m here. You’re safe.”

Michael lets Alex’s steady gaze anchor him and he starts to calm down. Once he’s calm enough to remember why they’re here, he gives Jesse back his voice.

“I demand to know what that was. What construct did you show me? He was marked. He was used. There was no possible way he would have sided with those heinous vile-”

“ _Sleep._ ” Michael hisses not wanting to hear anymore.

Warm hands stroke his face that he realizes are now wet with tears then it starts to happen again, this time Michael can feel a memory wanting to be seen but he can’t, it’s too much already. He chokes down a breath and pulls Alex’s hands away.

“I- there’s gonna- too-” he tumbles out and feels like shattering all over again.

Alex’s voice, still so soft and gentle, guides him again.

“Home.”

They’re back in the real world and Michael gasps before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me writing this when I should be working on important 2 Final papers, 1 assignment to bring my grade up, and a Spanish Oral presentation for school.... Fuck it it's Covid and I wanna feel something. << I got all those done and somehow past my classes???? In a pandemic???? C ARE FUCKING PASSING THANK GOD FOR C's!!!!!!!!
> 
> Me posting this at like 2am when I have work at 6am.... Habitual.
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!!!!!


End file.
